


give in to you

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Cream Pie, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Analingus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, BDSM, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is “nice” so he can get what he wants, Ben likes to watch, Ben loves peaches, Butt Plugs, Choking, Close Calls, Coercion, Complete, Controlling Behavior, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark fic, Dark fic light, Dark happily ever after, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom!Ben Solo, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Food, Free Use, Grooming, Intoxication, Just the Tip, Leggings, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Name Calling, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-canon characterization, Non-consensual public sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 18, Rey is on birth control, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Training, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unnegotiated Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yes you read that right, Yoga pants, ass eating, bad dom, be a good girl peaches, but she is young and naive, chekhov's butt plug, count the spanks, dub-con, face fucking, faking cramps to get out of gym class, free use while playing with legos, guided masturbation, he’ll send you to your parents covered in cum, he’s a ‘nice guy TM’, non-consensual just the tip, older man younger woman, predatory behavior, rey makes a lot of excuses for him, secret sugar daddy, sex while on the phone, spanking as punishment, spitting in mouth, sub!Rey, vaginal plugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey’s Dad’s best friend Ben, who’s been “Uncle Benji” to her as long as she can remember, is staying at her house after his tumultuous divorce. Rey can’t help but feel drawn to him, despite how wrong it feels. Little does she know, he’s been waiting for this day for a very long time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 127
Kudos: 367
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	1. the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Notes:
> 
> This is my submission for [#reylokinkuary](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim/status/1348325149922250759) brought to us by [@reylohirrim](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim) on Twitter! 
> 
> Kinkuary Prompt #1:  
> 
> 
>   * Favorite kink: Power imbalance
> 

> 
>   
> Kinkuary Prompt #4:  
> 
> 
>   * Take a kink you think of as mild and make it as intense you can. This is a dark mirror of [Sleep Tight (best friend's dad) where Ben is Rey's dad's best friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280/chapters/67198972)
> 

> 
> Inspired by thirst tweets by @Ate_Lala_ and the one braincell that led us each to write different takes on the same horny divorced Ben concept unbeknownst to each other. I love us!
> 
> As always huge thanks to my alpha/beta/wind beneath my wings [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for her immense help in refining my story, keeping me consistent and offering little tweaks and pearls of genius along the way! I'm so lucky to have you!!!
> 
> Content warning/disclaimer:  
> This Ben is manipulative, coercive and predatory. Rey is eighteen, but she's still a teenager.
> 
> Please read ALL of the tags thoroughly before proceeding! If young/naive Rey, grooming, coercion, non-con, Mean Ben, or manipulation bothers you, please do not read this! I have done my best to tag this so as not to upset anyone unnecessarily! I am pro-tagging and am happy to add more upon request. 
> 
> If you read all that and said "hell yeah bring it on," enjoy!

As Rey rushed around to get ready for her first day of senior year, the muffled voices of two men floated up the staircase and into her bedroom. While she focused on getting her eyeliner exactly right, she pondered who it could possibly be. A repairman? Their busybody neighbor Charles? Perhaps he was eager to talk about the leaf bags collecting in front of their house, or complain about their other neighbor’s propensity for too many yard sales.

Once her winged eye look was perfected, she shook her head in an amused sort of annoyance at the thought of having to make boring neighborhood small talk with Charles, but maybe his much younger boyfriend Poe would be there too, he wasn’t so bad. But all she wanted was to get out the door as quickly as possible and get to school so she and her BFF Rose could get seats next to each other in homeroom. 

Seeing the clock advance more quickly than she’d like, she hastily threw on the outfit she’d laid out at the foot of her bed the night before: a baby pink cropped sweatshirt, high-waisted jeans, and high top white converse. 

She popped on some strawberry lip gloss, then with her hand on the doorknob, she briefly surveyed her look in her full length mirror. Satisfied that she looked decent enough (while secretly lamenting that wearing pajamas to school was frowned upon) she shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder and bounded down the steps with her ponytail bouncing behind her, the muffled discussion growing louder and louder.

“I mean, she just kicked me out. Threw my suitcase down the front steps and slammed the door in my face. Fuck, what am I supposed to do?”

The hushed conversation ended abruptly as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Two familiar faces lit on her and her heart swelled when she saw who was standing next to her father.

“Uncle Benji!” she shouted excitedly. 

Except Ben wasn't  really  her uncle, he was her dad’s best friend. Way back when, they’d both served in Afghanistan together and had been inseparable ever since. She’d been calling him Uncle Benji since she could talk. She hadn’t ever thought to stop, even though she probably should––since you know, she wasn’t a kid anymore.

Seeing him here wasn’t all that surprising, given her parents’ hushed conversation a few nights ago after dinner. She’d overheard them discussing Ben’s painful divorce. His wife, Bazine, had taken  everything apparently, and had given him a week to pack up and leave their house. Her dad would never want his best friend to be alone during such a difficult time, so the plan was to let Ben stay in their finished basement for a while until he found a new place to live.

“We take care of our own,” was the family motto, and Ben was as close as family. Up until recently, he and his wife had spent every major holiday with Rey’s family, and they’d even gone on several vacations together. 

He treated her like she actually was his niece, or even on some level, like the kid he’d never had. As much as she would have loved having an extra “cousin” around to play with growing up, she was kind of glad she’d always had Uncle Benji all to herself, with how funny and sweet he had always been — and how much he spoiled her, especially after that incident her freshman year of high school. 

Back then, she’d confided in him about how a few of her bitchy classmates constantly made fun of her second-hand clothes and off brand shoes. Little did they know, her parent’s auto body business had just nearly gone under. She knew that she shouldn’t care what those awful girls thought, and her parents were just doing their best with the inherited family business. Her peers had no idea what she was going through, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

Ben insisted right then and there on taking her to the mall, just to make her feel better. He’d even wiped her tears as she cried over an ice cream sundae in the food court. Ever since that day, Ben always made sure she had everything she needed from good winter coats and boots, and even her clarinet and soccer cleats. 

When her parents would question where all the nice stuff was coming from, she’d say she’d sold candy bars or that they were hand-me downs from Rose. Ben had made her promise to keep it a secret so that her parents wouldn’t feel bad that they were the reason she was being bullied.

He was just  that  generous and caring. 

To top it all off, that summer, he’d even given her  diamond earrings for her eighteenth birthday. 

He and Bazine had come to the lake that weekend just to celebrate Rey’s special milestone. After dinner and cake, he had taken her aside to give them to her in private-- so that her parents wouldn’t feel bad that they couldn’t afford to give her something so nice––which she thought was just so thoughtful of him to always consider their feelings like that. 

He was  such  a good guy that it made Rey feel bad, and kind of angry, that he was going through something so terrible right now. She had never actively disliked his wife, but she wasn’t a huge fan of her either. Bazine just wasn’t a warm and fuzzy person. She criticized Ben all the time, and seemed to get weirdly annoyed whenever Ben paid what she called “too much attention” to Rey. 

Whatever that meant. 

But it solidified Rey’s opinion that anyone who couldn’t accept Ben’s flaws to get to the goodness underneath probably didn’t deserve him anyway. So it wasn't all that shocking to her that Ben and Bazine separated shortly after they returned from vacation, most of which Bazine had spent sulking in their hotel room while Ben sat alone at the bar— except for when he took Rey to lunch and shopping or out on the boat so her parents could go out and have what they grossly referred to as “couple time.”

She would never admit it, but she was one of those girls who’d dreamt about her wedding someday, and she hoped to marry a guy as great as Ben, often finding her her male peers severely lacking in comparison to him. 

Still, it was senior year. Maybe some of those dumbasses had matured over the summer after all. She was as single as a Pringle, but she didn’t mind. She had her core group of besties and they kept her plenty busy, along with music, sports, and extracurriculars. 

She was poised to apply to some of the top schools in the country to pursue her engineering degree, lest she be sucked into taking over the family business like her parents had been when they were younger. Seeing how they had struggled over the years, she was hopin to get a steady job at an engineering firm, or maybe even work for the government. 

As such, Ben had taken quite an interest in her future career path when she said she wanted to be an engineer just like him. Specifically, he had talked to her a lot about going into aerospace engineering or medical devices during the time they had spent alone while on vacation. He was pretty successful with a job at a cushy firm and he held a pretty high position. 

Rey really respected his opinions and was so grateful for his career advice that she was really looking forward to meeting with her guidance counselor to start applying. He’d even offered to pay her college application fees so she could apply to as many schools as she wanted, even ones on the other side of the country.

Gosh, he was practically perfect, just so thoughtful, generous, and helpful. 

She was so glad that her family could be there for him, just like he had always been there for her, and she couldn't help the huge grin that caught on her lips at the sight of him standing in her living room with a suitcase at his feet. And for the first time, it occurred to her that he was really quite an attractive man, so much so that she couldn’t help but feel a little flustered at the sight of him.

“Hey kid,” he smiled wearily as his honey brown eyes brightened up a tiny fraction as they met hers. She marched right up to him to receive one of his big bear hugs and felt so tiny as he rocked her in his arms. 

He always gave the  best hugs.

She pulled away and took in the sight of him. He looked stressed, with circles under his eyes and stubble covering his usually clean-shaven jaw. Yet despite all that, he remained as striking as ever, his soft, pouty lips looking eternally coated in cherry lip gloss. Everything about him was a stark contrast to her dorky dad standing next to him, with his dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, whereas Ben was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. 

"It's so good to see you, but I gotta get going," she lamented, trying to tamp down her excitement out of respect, but she couldn't help herself. "It’s my first day of school,” she informed him, her eyes still lighting up with excitement. 

“That’s great sweetheart, senior year huh?” he replied.She noticed his eyes roam up and down her body, but didn’t think anything of it. 

“Yeah,” she smiled, fiddling with the straps of her backpack. “You ok?” she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between him and her dad in an attempt to read their expressions.

“Yeah, Ben’s gonna be staying here for a little while sweetie,” her dad chimed in with a small smile that looked more like a small grimace due to the tough situation. “We’ll talk about it more over dinner.”

She moved closer and stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on her dad’s cheek, “Okay, Daddy. Sounds good.” 

Noticing that Ben was still looking at her, she nodded to him as well, wishing to cheer him up. "I ’m working on that huge Millenium Falcon lego set you got me and I could use your help,” she noted, leaning up to kiss his cheek as well. 

He had always indulged her Lego habit, getting her the most coveted sets for her birthday and Christmas, and helped her build them too. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to work on one and it warmed her heart to think about spending so much quality time with him again.

He was a few inches taller than her dad and had to lean down further to accept her kiss, turning his head at the last second so she just nearly brushed the corner of his lips with hers. His stubble grazed her cheek and for some reason it sent a shiver through her. She didn’t know quite what to make of her reaction, nor did she know what to do with the realization that he was so wide and muscular, things she had never paid attention to in any man, let alone him.

Perhaps she  was too mature for high school boys now. 

She pulled back to meet his eyes, but there was something unexpectedly dark there, something she’d never seen in them before, but that she sort of recognized from a boy that had once tried to put his hand up her shirt when they were making out––a look that said more than she could process in that moment, especially with her dad standing right there. She took a deep breath and willed herself to continue walking towards the kitchen. 

“Good luck with school today!” her dad called after her. 

“Good luck, Rey,” Ben echoed. 

“Thanks guys, see you later!” she called over her shoulder, already out the back door to the driveway where her beat up, ancient Volvo awaited. She shook off the weird feeling that Uncle Benji’s near kiss had given her, and allowed herself to feel excited about the day ahead.

++++

Her first day of school was smooth as can be. She and Rose got their coveted seats next to each other in the middle of the classroom, not too nerdy as to be in the front row, but not hiding in the back with the slackers, either. 

Once lunch rolled around, she, Finn, and Rose scored the best table in the lunchroom and claimed it as their own, as was their right as seniors. While eating their very nutritional meals of french fries and cafeteria pizza, she filled them in on her “Uncle” staying with them and Rose just  had  to point out how “stupid hot” he was, making her blush uncontrollably. 

She thought back to the morning where it had struck her that he was cute, you know, for an older guy (not that she was going to admit that to Rose and Finn, though).

She had also noticed that he had on the Tom Ford cologne she had gotten him for Christmas. He wore it whenever he was around her, she figured, to be nice, or because he knew she liked it. The only reason she was able to afford it was because on occasion, he secretly handed her fifty dollar bills and whispered with a wink that it was “their little secret,” when her parents’ backs were turned. 

After school, she came home from school to find the house quiet, and presumably empty, and decided to do her daily yoga practice before embarking upon her dreaded homework. It was only day one and she already had required reading and math problems. 

_ Despicable. _

After she ran upstairs to change into her sports bra and leggings, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed down to the basement, where her yoga mat and blocks were stored. She preferred the larger open space where she could spread out and do her practice without banging into any furniture, like in their tastefully cluttered living room. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she saw that the TV was playing a Frasier rerun, one of those nineties sitcoms her dad liked, but the basement was otherwise shrouded in darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she could see a head of wavy dark hair towering over the back of the couch. 

“Uncle Benji?” she called and he turned around to peer at her over his shoulder. 

“Oh, hey, Peaches,” he drawled out, low and smooth. She rounded the couch to see he was holding a bottle of beer. 

‘Peaches’ was what he started calling her last year after playing so many rounds of Super Mario Bros. together. 

_'You’re my Princess Peach,'_ he had said one day, and it had stuck ever since.

She put her hands on her hips, like her mother did when she was in trouble, and gave him a pointed, though rather amused look. “Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking?” 

He scoffed. “I’m an adult, I can drink whenever I want.” He gestured to the six pack at his feet then cocked a brow at her. “Want one?”

She clucked her tongue. “Offering alcohol to a teenager. Disgraceful.” She pursed her lips in a show of playful distaste as she plopped down on the opposite end of the couch and stretched out her legs, digging her bare toes into his huge thigh. 

He looked down at where her feet buried underneath him and let out a hearty chuckle. “Yah, I’m pretty fucked up, right?”

“No,” she teased sweetly, drawing out the word. “But are you doing okay dude? I’m sorry about you and Bazine.”

He sighed, fiddling with the label on his bottle. “Me too.’” He looked over at her, that odd, loaded look from earlier that morning returning to his eyes. “But maybe it was meant to be, so I could be free to find someone who actually appreciates me, you know?” 

She looked at him sympathetically and wiggled her toes as she pushed them underneath his thigh, seeking warmth under the denim. “Yeah, you deserve that. That’s a good attitude to have.”

Wearing a lopsided little grin, he reached down and clasped his hand softly over her shin and gave it a squeeze. “Someone sweet and lovely like you, Peaches. You’re such a good girl.”

She blushed and felt heat rise to her cheeks. “Staahhp,” she responded, exaggerating the word.

He chuckled good-humoredly as her bashfulness.“You got a boyfriend yet, princess?”

She shook her head no. In some sense she felt the same light-hearted annoyance and awkwardness as when her Dad would try to talk to her about this stuff. But Uncle Benji wasn't her dad. He wasn't even her actual uncle. His question, and hand that was still on her shin, made her feel surprisingly shy all of a sudden. 

“Boys my age are kinda dumb.” She shrugged her shoulders.

He took a swig of his beer and stared at the TV, absentmindedly stroking his hand back and forth, rising higher towards her knee. “Yeah, well, that’s true. So was I at your age.”

“You?” she teased, though increasingly aware of where his hand was going. “Never!” 

He simply laughed, and seemingly also realizing he was nearly touching her thigh, he looked over at her with a curious expression, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

She was suddenly hyperconscious of her sports bra, skin tight athletic leggings, and her midriff being fully exposed. It had never occurred to her to be shy about her body around him, at least not until this very moment.

She squirmed a bit and looked away to break the tension and distract herself from the strange throbbing between her legs. 

“So uh, I didn’t realize you were down here, but would you mind if I did yoga for a bit? There’s just more room in here for me to move. Too many plants and stuff in the living room. You know my mom and her attempt at a green thumb,” she smiled rolled her eyes affectionately. 

He took another long pull of his beer, eyeing her intently as he swallowed it down, until it was completely empty. He took a deep breath. “Of course, Peaches. This is your house, don’t let me get in the way.”

“Thanks Uncle Benji,” she replied in an overly sweet voice to mask her sudden nervousness. She stood up, then walked over to where her rolled-up yoga mat was leaning against the wall.

The silence felt strangely awkward, so she started talking again as she unrolled her mat in the center of the floor between the couch and the television. “I come down here a lot, but I don’t want to violate your privacy either, so just put a sock on the doorknob or something if you’re busy or gonna be naked or something down here.”

She balked at her choice of words, and now she was thinking of him naked.  Oh god, this was escalating far too quickly. 

Just as this thought occurred to her, she noticed the bed that had been set up in the opposite corner of the room from where the TV was, next to the closet where the washer and dryer were hidden. Since they used the basement for so many things and it was just one big open room, her mom had hung old sheets from the metal bars of the drop ceiling to form a makeshift privacy tent for him. It was kind of odd that he hadn’t just opted to stay in a hotel, but if Rey could guess, her Dad probably refused to let him be alone when he was in a crisis. 

“Yeah,” he replied somewhat distractedly, drinking her in as she turned and gestured for him to hand her the remote. “Good idea.” 

It was kind of odd, how intensely he was looking at her, but she tried not to think about it, kind of like when their lips nearly touched that morning. Maybe it was all in her head. 

Smiling sheepishly, she accepted the remote, switched the input and toggled to her streaming yoga video. Once she had it queued up she turned around, her eyebrows lifting at seeing that he hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“Are you staying?”

  
  
He nodded, “Yeah, maybe I can learn something,” he replied, licking his lips. “You like yoga?”

“I do. It’s really good for flexibility and it helps my anxiety about school and other, like, teenager stress,” she added, wondering what he could possibly find so interesting about it. 

She stretched her arms over her head to warm up. She would have to do yoga in front of him, and bend over, and––

“Sounds nice. I could use that too, probably. But I'll just watch for now and maybe I’ll join you next time,” he replied, settling further down into the couch just a few feet behind where she stood. He reached into the carton on the floor to crack open another beer, tossing the bottle cap back into the six-pack. She relaxed a bit, realizing she was probably overthinking things. It was just so exciting to have him here. It had been a big day, and Uncle Benji being here had made it that much more exciting. 

Rey turned towards the TV and began going through the movements, momentarily forgetting that she had an audience while enjoying the luxurious stretches of her sun salutations. 

Her favorite move was downward dog. Initially she had hated hanging upside down with all the blood rushing to her head, but after some practice, it felt delicious to stretch her calves and hamstrings, especially after a long soccer match. She couldn't believe this was going to be her last year playing, she was really going to — 

She suddenly realized her ass was aimed directly at him. She hung her head down to try and catch a glimpse of him through her legs, fearing his disgust at her blatant, though unintentional trampiness. She nearly fell over when she saw that he was looking at her intensely, biting his lip and gripping his beer bottle so hard his knuckles were nearly white. He shifted in his seat and his hand moved to adjust something at the top of his thigh. His—

Oh God . 

She stepped forward, nearly falling over in the process, and skipped the forward bend to stand up straight instead, nervous to stay bent over like that in front of him. She felt sweatier than she usually did while doing yoga, and she’d only done a few moves.

What was she thinking, prancing around in a sports bra, shoving her ass in his face? If he was reacting like this, maybe it was her fault for pushing it. Maybe all that talk at lunch had invaded her subconscious and made her bolder than she would typically be. 

But it’s Uncle Benji.

It felt so wrong to even have these borderline sexual feelings about him, but at the same time, she couldn’t deny the wetness forming between her legs. Besides, if he wasn’t drunk, he might be well on his way, already on his third beer. She realized that she should stop teasing him before she led him down a path he might regret––that they might both regret. 

“Why’d you stop, sweetheart?” she heard his curious voice behind her. She turned around, grabbing her opposite bicep with one hand. 

“Um, I just––”   
  


He leaned forward, setting his beer back down in the carton. “What’s the matter, Peaches? Am I bothering you? I can go if you need to focus.” His words seemed comforting but his expression felt dangerous, like leaving was the furthest thing from his mind. “You seem really good at this though, I’m learning so much just by watching you.”

More blushing. He’d always been complementary and supportive, but this felt like something else entirely, like what he was “learning” had nothing to do with yoga.

“Thanks,” she swayed on her feet, dropping both hands to her sides, unsure of what to do now that it felt less than appropriate for him to be observing her, and super inappropriate how much she  wanted him to . 

“It’s not you, I just––Maybe I’m tired. You know, first day of school, and all.”

He patted the couch next to him. “Take a rest, then. You wanna watch something? Play Mario Kart?”

  
  
She bit her lip, considering this seemingly innocent request, something she’d been looking forward to since that morning, before she learned what true sexual tension was for the first time in her young life.

“I don’t know. I have a lot of homework.”

“What kind? I can help you if you want. But maybe you should kick my ass in Mario Kart first?” He cocked an eyebrow, making her grin. She  was the superior racer.

“That sounds pretty fun, actually.”

+++

They played for an hour or so, sitting happily next to each other on the couch. It was either her imagination, or Ben was subtly shifting closer and closer to her, until they were nearly touching. 

Feeling so relaxed and comfortable with him, she couldn’t help but tip her head to rest it on his shoulder when she laughed at his fumbles or playfully jab him in the ribs with her elbow when she beat him in a race. 

“You’re just too good, princess,” he praised, nudging her back with his own elbow before tossing his controller down on the couch. “I beg for your mercy,” he added, leaning back to regard her as her trophy flashed on screen.

“Mercy granted,” she joked in return, snuggling into the couch beside him. She nearly jumped when she felt her arm graze his, skin on skin. 

They turned towards each other, their eyes locking, and all she could hear was their breaths and the theme music of the game. He gave her a cocky grin and narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re really pretty when you kick my ass, you know that?”

She blushed for what felt like the tenth time that day and shook her head. “You’re just saying that to be nice.”

He may have been checking her out before, but men just loved asses in tight little yoga pants, right? Or so she’d figured from how people reacted to and catcalled her and her friends when they wore them to the mall. It had nothing to do with him specifically wanting  hers. 

Right?

He reached forward and crooked his index finger under her chin. “Would I lie to you Peaches?” 

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to lose the warm contact of that one large finger, warming her skin.

“That’s right. You're beautiful, princess. You’ve grown up a lot, haven’t you? Not a little girl anymore.”

He released her chin but kept his gaze laser-focused on her, sitting up slightly to lean towards her. She smiled shyly, suddenly fearful of what this meant––of what he was actually saying. 

“I guess I’m not,” she managed to respond breathily.

“I like this outfit too,” he nodded, eyes zeroing in on her exposed belly button. “Looks real good on you. You wear this outside the house?”

“No sir,” she responded eagerly. “Just to do yoga.”

He nodded. “Good girl.”

She could almost smell the beer on his breath and felt the heat coming off of his body, he was so close. She should go, and soon, but his eyes held a dark promise that she was tempted to give into, should he follow through with it. 

Instead, he shucked her gently on the chin with his fist. “You should go do your homework now huh? Your mom and dad might be home from work soon and I don’t want them to think I’m a bad influence.” He winked, a gesture that meant it was their little secret, one of many they had accumulated over the years. 

It made her feel special, these secrets.

She let out a shaky breath, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, if it would be soft and gentle, or more passionate and rough. 

“Yeah, good point. Thanks for the games, Uncle Benji,” she replied, hurrying to stand and running her hand over her hair to smooth the flyaways that had escaped from her ponytail. “Um, see you at dinner.”

He winked and picked up his beer, grabbing the remote to put the cable back on. “Later, Peaches.”

She nodded, taking her leave to bolt back up the stairs, not stopping until she reached her room. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the opposite wall. Her nipples were visibly hard through her sports bra, her cheeks were red, and her hair was a mess. She decided to take a quick shower before dinner, just because she felt a little dirty, even though absolutely nothing had actually happened between them. 

It was probably just a schoolgirl crush. Ben was so good to her, and so sweet, and didn’t dismiss her like she was just a kid––he really cared about her. Was that why was she having these feelings about him? Or was it the fact that he was so sad, and lonely, and was going through such a hard time and she just wanted to make him feel better? 

Or perhaps, it was all of those loaded glances and “just between us” winks sending a signal to her hindbrain, like prey being hunted by a predator. It was obvious that he saw her as more than just a kid now, regardless of how revealing her clothing was or not. She had boobs, and hips, and for all intents and purposes, she was an adult as of her eighteenth birthday. It was kind of thrilling to think about, now that he had gone ahead and awakened these feelings in her.

Whether he actually reciprocated them in reality, versus just being a horny, lonely old man who  really  appreciated leggings, she knew not, but she was becoming more and more determined to find out.

But in the meantime, she needed to calm down. She flopped herself on her bed and browsed Instagram until she felt less anxious about what had just happened. Now that her body temperature was back to normal, she decided to skip the shower and take it later that night, after everyone went to bed. She loved being clean and fresh when she settled between her sheets, and it always saved her time in the morning since she loved to sleep in to the very last second possible.

Instead, she changed into a slightly more demure ensemble of a long-sleeved black Vans t-shirt with checkerboard patterns on the sleeves and a plain pair of black leggings.The shirt just about covered her ass, so it wasn’t like she would be blatantly showing it off. 

  
But she still could, if she felt like it.

By the time she got downstairs, her parents were home, and her dad was busy chopping vegetables for a stir fry, Ben’s favorite. Her dad glanced up at her briefly before returning his attention to the knife in his hand. 

“Set the table sweetie, dinner’ll be ready in a few.”

“Thanks Dad, smells good!” she responded, sauntering over to the cabinets. She gathered what she needed and set the table in the dining room quietly, pleased to be adding a fourth place for her uncle, and excited that, by default, he would be sitting next to her. 

“Where’s mom?” she asked as she entered the kitchen.

“She’s in the basement with Ben making sure he’s comfortable with his whole set up down there,” he responded, scraping the pile of chopped vegetables on the cutting board into a frying pan full of sizzling sesame oil and chopped garlic. “Sorry this is so sudden, sweetie, and that he’s taking over your space.”

She smiled reassuringly. “It’s no big deal, Dad. We take care of our own right?” 

Her dad’s eyes crinkled and he smiled lovingly at her. “That’s right, pumpkin.” 

The family soon gathered around the table, laughing, and catching up, minus any mentions of the divorce for the time being. It was like old times, and Rey nearly forgot that she was either in the process of unwittingly seducing or being seduced by her dad’s best friend.

They smiled and joked throughout the meal, and he would reach over and pull on her ponytail or boop her nose occasionally, things he had always done—gentle touches that had never carried much weight before. He didn’t seem drunk or anything, though, so perhaps he’d cooled it with the beers after she had gone upstairs. 

“Who's ready for dessert?” her mom asked them, returning from the kitchen with a tray of homemade chocolate pudding.

  
“Ooh me!”

Rey excitedly scooped the delectable dessert, murmuring her pleasure around each creamy mouthful. When she finally hit the bottom of the fluted glass dish, she lifted her spoon to clean it with her tongue, turning absentmindedly to find Ben’s eyes locked onto her. 

Her parents were distracted, taking turns regaling them with a silly fishing story from their camping trip that summer, one Rey had already heard dozens of times already, because they told it to everyone: Rey caught a fish so tiny, it belonged in a goldfish bowl. They had all laughed hysterically at the time, but now her dorky parents wouldn’t let her live it down. 

Feeling salty and a bit rebellious, Rey took a chance and gave her spoon a long, suggestive lick, and Ben’s eyes flicked down to look at her tongue. 

He laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her close and nudging their chairs closer together. “That’s our girl!” he responded innocently to her parents story, though his eyes were focused on her. 

However, Rey couldn’t hear another word that they said, because she was too stunned by the sudden contact. 

His lips were at her ear now. 

“Be careful princess, actions have consequences,” he whispered, sending a chill up her spine as the palm of his opposite hand closed over hers beneath the table, bringing it over to rest on the bulge straining against his jeans. 

He released her shoulder with a pat, and she sat bolt upright. However, he held onto her hand with his, gripping it firmly so she couldn’t pull away. Rey’s eyes widened with shock as his hand closed even tighter around hers, making her squeeze the length of him. 

She felt frozen, unable to process the fact that she was holding an actual dick under the dinner table as her parents laughed and chatted with the owner of said dick. 

He continued talking merrily with her mom and dad, leaning forward with his left elbow on the table to give cover for her right arm as it reached into his lap. She smiled, trying to follow the conversation as her heart pounded and her pussy throbbed, matching the pace of her hand as he stroked it back and forth over his denim-covered shaft.

“Dessert was great,” Ben praised, finishing his final scoop with his free hand. “You gotta let me help with the dishes at least.”

“Well, it’s Rey’s turn tonight,” her dad replied. 

“Oh honey, let him help,” her mom retorted. “Ben likes to pull his own weight, don’t you, Ben?” 

“Of course,” he affirmed, looking over at Rey. “I always like to help out whenever I can,” he added, giving one last squeeze and letting her hand go, but holding her gaze. 

It felt like a test, to see if she would keep going, but then he winked and shifted in his seat before pushing his chair back to stand. 

“You coming?” he asked. 

She nodded and smiled at her parents, gathering her dish and Ben’s with shaky hands to carry them to the kitchen. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” her mom asked and she snapped to, wondering if she’d been found out as her heart fell to her feet. But when her eyes focused, she merely saw her mom gesturing at the dessert cups in front of her parents. 

“Oh, oops,” she giggled nervously, handing the ones she was holding to Ben, brushing her fingers against his in the process. She leaned over the table and grabbed her parents’ as well. Ben then waited for her to pass him by and then followed her into the kitchen.

Once at the sink, he was behind her readily, reaching around her to place the dirty dishes in the sink. “Wash or dry?” 

“Um, the dishwasher does all that now, actually,” she responded, feeling the heat of him warm her whole back, wondering if he would press himself into her, make her feel his hardness again. 

She also wondered if she wanted him to––but she quickly answered her own question with a resounding yes. He obviously wanted her so bad that he would make her touch him in front of her own parents. 

He was a dirty, dirty man, and she wanted to get a little dirty too.

“Oh, well then. I’ll rinse and you put them in, how’s that sound Peaches?” He backed up and leaned against the counter next to where she stood, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She looked up at him, curious, and a bit frightened of what was happening between them, but unable to resist. “If that’s what you want.”

He laughed, his voice lowering in a way that nearly made her shiver. “If you only knew what I wanted sweetheart.”

She blushed. He was being so blatant, it almost didn’t feel real. If she actually acknowledged it, maybe it would end. He seemed to like throwing her off balance, being in control –– almost like it was a game to him.

“I think I have some sort of idea,” she replied shyly, looking at her hands and wringing them together. 

He reached up and grasped a few strands of her hair where it fell over her shoulders, letting them slip through his fingers like a silky ribbon, seemingly fascinated by it. His voice grew soft as he regarded her, and she kept her eyes downcast. 

“So sweet and innocent, aren’t you baby.” 

Seeming to sense her nervousness, he took his place at the sink and gestured towards the dishwasher. “Better get started, huh? Getting pretty late and good little girls should probably go to bed soon and get their beauty sleep.” He smiled and added, “Not that you need anymore beauty, do you?

“I don’t know what to say,” she grinned, her enjoyment of his attention and praise overwhelming her fear. She moved to open the dishwasher, lowering the door and bending down in the process. Ben took in every movement, observing her like a hawk until she was done, and finally turned on the faucet to begin rinsing the dishes.

They worked in silence for a few minutes until her parents entered the room finally, bringing in their drinking glasses and the forgotten can of whipped cream.

“So, honey,” her mom started as Ben handed Rey a rinsed plate, “Your dad and I are gonna check out our friend’s band tonight, but Ben is gonna stay here with you, so no need to stay up late waiting for us okay?”   
  


“Sounds good mom,” she responded robotically, her whole world reduced to Ben’s hands and wet plates and silverware. He moved slowly and methodically, and she could feel his eyes appraising her nonstop. 

“Yeah, jam bands aren’t really my thing but you two have fun. I’ll keep her safe,” Ben chimed in.

“Thanks Ben,” her father responded. “Ready honey?”

“Hell yeah!” her mom replied enthusiastically. 

Her parents were such nerds, and she loved them for that. But those nerds that were leaving her alone with a man who had made her touch his dick right in front of them. She shivered at the thought of the hours stretched before her, all alone with someone who wanted to do bad things to her––someone that made her  want those bad things.

As soon as the door slammed, he shut the faucet off. “I’ll finish this, okay, Peaches?” he offered, turning to face her, those powerful eyes seeing all of her.

“Oh, you don’t have to-”   
  


“Shh,” he held his fingers to her lips. “I’m being nice to you. You should let me.”

She smiled, curling a lock of hair behind her ear and pressed her lips together. She watched curiously as he reached behind him, grabbed the red whipped cream off the counter, and popped the cap off. 

“C’mere,” he requested with a not so innocent smile.

Wiping her wet hands on the bottom of her shirt, she stepped around the open door of the dishwasher to stand closer to him. He looked down at her imperiously, a sly smirk forming on his face. She shifted a bit on her feet and crossed her arms, unsure of what was about to happen.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered. 

She was confused. Was he going to feed her more whipped cream? What for?

“I don’t––”   
  


“Open,” he repeated, his face stony and his eyes dark. 

She obeyed and he tilted the can to hold the spout just above her lips. 

“That’s a good girl. Lean your head back for me.” 

Confused, but curious to see what he was trying to do, she tilted her head and kept her mouth open, only to receive a heavy swirl of sugary whipped cream on her tongue. 

She tried to object, but he shushed her again until her mouth was stuffed with it, some spilling out over her lips. 

“Good girl. Now I want you to close your mouth, and don’t swallow, okay?”

Her brows knitted in confusion as she attempted to close her lips around the foamy cloud. She felt the sickly sweet cream deflate a little on her tongue and begin to form a watery concoction at the back of her mouth. Breathing through her nose helped, and she resisted the urge to swallow it, only managing to get a little bit down her throat. She didn’t  have  to do this, it was silly, really, but something deep inside of her, her instinct to please him perhaps, told her to obey. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he wiped the escaped cream off of her lips with his warm, dry thumb.

“Now, princess,” he began, his face growing serious and his voice lowering as he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I want you to go upstairs, and make yourself come, however you can, and then, and only then, can you swallow it. Can you do that for me sweet girl?”

Her eyes widened, and he chuckled darkly in response. 

“Is that a yes baby?”   
  


Her head nodded of its own accord and she turned to leave, eager to get the mixture out of her mouth, wincing as it dribbled out of the corners of her lips. 

“And Rey?” he asked, just as she reached the threshold of the kitchen and dining room, beyond which laid the stairs and her path to freedom, debauchery, or perhaps both. 

“Hmm?” she managed through closed lips. 

“Bring me your panties when you’re done. So I know you listened to me.”

She nodded, as if he had asked her to fetch him a newspaper, and not her cum-stained underwear, and made her way up the stairs, breaking into a run halfway up. This was weird, and wrong, and yet she hadn’t swallowed the creamy fluid yet. She leaned back and opened her mouth a bit to let out some air and give her puffed out cheeks a rest, and then resumed holding it on her tongue. 

She didn’t have any sex toys or anything, so once inside her room, she grabbed her phone and opened YouPorn, something she did on occasion when she couldn’t sleep and her imagination failed her, not that she had much personal experience to go on, anyway. 

The first video featured an older man and a younger woman, strangely enough, and it wasn’t hard to make herself come, her fingers nimble and firm as they made quick circles over her clit. She hadn’t even undressed and before she knew it she was coming hard, perched upright in her bed, one hand down her pants and the other gripping her phone.

She swallowed heavily and with great relief, her saliva diluting the sweetness of the liquid. She panted, grateful for the excess of oxygen she could now gain by breathing through her mouth. 

Flopping back on the bed, she splayed her arms out and lay there, regaining her composure. Whatever they were doing was a done deal now, and she was just along for the ride. It was easy to follow his orders, easy to go along with whatever he wanted. 

Too easy.

The risk felt immense, especially the thought of her parents finding out, but the potential reward felt so much greater. 

Eager to find out what would happen next, she lifted her legs up and peeled her leggings off, bringing her purple cotton panties with them. She fished them out of the tangled up pants and folded them into a neat square, for purposes of presentation, she supposed. This left her in just her black, long sleeved shirt and a purple lace bralette. She debated putting her pants back on, but she was  so wet between her legs. With a sly grin, she made a decision to go downstairs as-is and see how far Uncle Benji––Ben was willing to go. 

Would he touch her, down there? 

Or would he kiss her first? 

Her heart raced, but some invisible tether pulled her to him. It’s not like they were related or anything. And sure he was older, but she was an adult now. She could make her own decisions. If it started to feel uncomfortable, she’d just ask him to stop, having no doubt that he would respect her wishes, just as he had her whole life. 

He had always given her everything she needed.

But now he saw her as a grown woman, and she just happened to be the type of woman he wanted to know better, just in a sexual way.  She wondered how long he had been thinking of her like this, or if it just occurred to him now that he was getting divorced and living in their house for the time being. She wracked her brain for any memory that would have suggested he’d felt this way before, but came up empty. 

Maybe she’d been too naive to notice, but at least he had waited until she was old enough to make a move. That made him as good a man as any in her eyes. 

She tried not to go too deep down the rabbit hole of what their  relationship might someday look like, trying not to envision them sitting her parents down to inform them that they were a couple, or anything else like that. He had just gotten out of a marriage and was lonely––vulnerable even. 

Maybe she could be the clear-headed one and stop things before they got too crazy, in case he might regret it. 

But would she regret it? 

Only one way to find out.


	2. the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a fast learner, but she didn't realize she was in the advanced class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the non-con tag starts to come into play folks! Please re-read the tags before proceeding.
> 
> Thank you as always to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for betaing so fast! You are amazing <3

Standing in her bedroom, Rey took a deep breath and fussed with her hair a bit, while taking one last glance in the mirror. Feeling self-conscious, she pulled her t-shirt down as far as she could over her bare ass and cunt, still slick with her release. She grabbed her carefully folded panties off of the bed, took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. 

Descending the stairs slowly, she noticed that the lights were dim on the whole first floor of the house and suspected that Ben may have gone downstairs to his new bedroom. The basement door was slightly ajar, so she tentatively opened it to see the familiar glow from the television. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found him exactly the same as she had that afternoon, casually watching sitcom reruns. Except now, her pulse quickened as she waited for him to turn around and initiate this exhilarating new thing between them.

“That was quick, Peaches,” he crooned, not yet turning around. “Do you have a present for me?”

This time he was watching _Everybody Loves Raymond_ , and as she made her way towards the couch the peals of the laugh track rang out through the sound system. Rounding the corner of the couch, she saw that he was still fully dressed, arms stretched over the back of the couch, one leg bent slightly and the other extended before him. 

He looked so relaxed, and in comparison, she couldn’t believe how nervous she felt, unable to stop her knees from shaking, shuffling her feet as she stood in front of him. She held out her hand, bravely offering him the small square of purple cotton. 

“I did what you told me to do,” she reported, like this was some sort of homework assignment. 

He graced her with an approving smile, his eyes crinkling with amusement. 

“Such a good little girl, princess.” 

His eyes dropped to her bare legs and traveled higher up until they reached her thighs. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious, and terrified that she’d made the wrong decision. 

He licked his lips and shifted in his seat a bit, but his arms remained stretched on either side of him, the fingers of one hand tapping on the top of the cushion, stealing her focus for a moment. She lowered the hand that proffered the underwear, unsure of what to do, since he wasn’t taking it.

“You seem to have forgotten your pants.”

This was a mistake. She was so stupid coming down here like this. What was she thinking?

“I uh, I thought maybe––” 

  
“I know what you thought,” he cut in, making her clamp her mouth shut in response. “I think you’re not as innocent as I thought you were, are you little girl?”

Her shoulders relaxed as she realized this was how he was operating now, keeping her on her toes and feeling uncertain of where she stood. It was so different from how they’d interacted in the past. Sure, he could get frustrated or exhibit his infamous temper. But now he wasn’t just being “mean” or “nice,” but rather an unsettling mix of both. She didn’t know what she was going to get from him at any given moment, and that made everything even more exciting, like a darkened rollercoaster ride. She wanted to please him more than she ever had in her life, and when he gave her any little sign of approval, it was like the clouds parting, the sun breaking through, and rainbows appearing all around. 

She batted her lashes and bit her lip, a tentative attempt at seduction, or at a bare minimum, an acknowledgement of the rapidly fading innocence of hers, to which he had referred. 

Perhaps he would soon help her abandon it entirely.

He straightened up and patted one knee, a loud firm slapping sound that echoed off of the cinder block walls.

“Come sit on my lap, Peaches.”

She walked towards him as if hypnotized and perched herself sidesaddle on his knees, which he held closer together for her benefit, forming a warm, solid chair underneath her bare bottom. She folded her hands demurely in her lap, still clinging to the sinful package. 

He smiled and curled one large hand around her back and pointed to his shirt pocket with the other. 

“Put those in here, sweetheart.”

She silently complied, prying the pocket open with her fingers with one hand, and gently tucking the folded panties inside with the other, before lightly patting it closed. Without warning, he seized her wrist and lowered his voice as he spoke, his eyes staring into her very soul. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

She sat frozen, her eyes locked on his, as she felt his other hand creep lower, down over her ass to dip up beneath the hem of her shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers met bare skin. 

“Oh, sweetheart, fuck.”

His voice was molten, filled with surprise and delight, as if he couldn’t believe she had succumbed to him so eagerly. 

“You want to play, don’t you, Peaches?” he inquired breathily, his grip tightening on her wrist and lower back when she nodded. 

He guided her arm to wrap around his neck and and with his other hand pushed her towards him, further onto his lap. Reaching down to cup her ass, he lifted her up help her straddle him in one swift movement, his fingers digging into the back of her thighs. 

It all happened so quickly, and then she yelped as her exposed cunt met the stiff fabric of his jeans. He looked down hungrily at her bare center while she braced both hands on the cushions behind his head. She marveled at his strength and how he could just move her however he wanted with hardly any effort at all.

“Uncle B- um, should I still call you that? I––”

She chewed her lip as she waited for what felt like an eternity for him to respond. Their faces were close, and she could feel his heavy breaths on her face. His smelled minty and fresh, and she could see each mole that dotted across his pale skin, the fine black dots of stubble along his chin, and how big and wide his pupils had become. 

He smiled, clearly amused, but when he spoke his voice was stern. “You can call me sir, when it’s just you and me, okay? Just sir.”  
  


“Um, okay, sir,” she giggled, wrinkling her nose.

_Sir._

She supposed that was sexier than _Uncle_ , which didn’t exactly roll off the tongue. Just calling him Ben felt too casual.

Sir felt right. It told her what her place was in all this: at his mercy. Which admittedly, she didn't know what all that would entail, but she was beyond excited to find out.

“You want me, right, Peaches? You came down here with your little pussy all exposed just for me?” 

He bucked his hips a bit, startling her, unused as she was to being this close to someone, with all the promise of her nakedness and vulnerability. Every part of her vibrated with anticipation as he rested a finger under her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't form the words.

“You want me to touch you? Make you feel good?”

She nodded. There was no going back now, not as she dripped onto his jeans, leaving an indelible mark. 

“Yes, sir, I think so.” 

She bit her lip. It surprised her that he was asking her what she wanted instead of just doing it. She just expected him to dictate everything for some reason, maybe because he was older and exuded so much authority. Besides, it seemed less wrong if he was in charge and she just went with it, versus actively saying she wanted it to happen. Saying it out loud made it real. 

But she did want it. She couldn’t help but want it, even though it felt strange and weird, and really, really wrong. It was the wrongness that really made her throb. She wasn’t sure what that said about her, nor did she plan on thinking too deeply about it.

“I know, it’s confusing isn’t it?” He tilted his head to the side, his expression soft and open, making her feel safe. “It must be weird for you to think about doing this stuff with me, huh?” 

She huffed a soft laugh and felt her body lose some of its tension, deciding then to move her hands from the cushions to rest on his sturdy shoulders. 

“Yeah, a little. But, I don’t know Unc–” God, she just couldn’t help herself. “Sir,” she corrected herself emphatically. “I don’t want to stop. It feels,” she searched the empty space above his head for the right words, smiling shyly as she answered. ”I don’t know, it feels like I want to keep going.”

He laughed softly. “That’s good baby. You know how sexy I think you are don’t you? All grown up, now. I want to keep going too. See how good I can make you feel. You can trust me. I”ll take such good care of you.” 

“I know,” she giggled nervously, finally daring to weave her fingers through the soft waves that covered the back of his neck. “It’s still you. Of course I trust you.”

“That’s good, Peaches. Makes me happy to hear that.”

He continued stroking her thigh, moving dangerously close to her center, making her throb with anticipation. 

“I can teach you how to use this tight little body of yours. Teach you how to make me feel good too. Would you like that princess?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, proud she had finally called him the right thing. It felt good; made it less weird. 

He wasn’t her uncle and she wasn’t a little girl anymore. 

She could do this.

“Mmm. Good girl,” he praised with a squeeze of his fingers making her whimper. He leaned forward, and Rey realized he meant to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned in, parting her lips. She’d kissed boys before, sure, but not while straddling their lap, half naked and soaking wet like this. 

He met her softly at first, pressing his lips to hers, and she enjoyed the plump warmth of them. Everything about him was so much bigger than her––so big it felt like he could swallow her whole and leave no trace behind.

Soon, his tongue teased at her lips, tracing the seam where they met, and she opened up, letting his tongue enter and touch just the tip of hers. He groaned and moved his hands up her back, pulling her closer, until she was flat against him. His tongue plunged deeper, until they were circling each other, finding a rhythm together. It felt divine, and she simply followed his graceful lead, grateful she didn’t do anything awkward or clumsy with her teeth. 

He was becoming more aggressive as they continued, moving down to mouth at her jaw and neck, pressing hard into her lower back with one hand then bringing the other up to firmly grasp the back of her neck and weave his fingers through her tresses. He held her completely still with his sheer strength, controlling her, keeping her contained even as she began to squirm a bit.

“Fuck, baby. I bet you’re so wet, getting your cum all over my jeans, rubbing that hot little cunt all over me,” he murmured as he began to trail his mouth lower. 

Her body relaxed as he brushed his lips over her clavicle, pausing to give a wide swipe of his tongue. She moaned, suddenly wishing to be naked and underneath him, for the part that supposedly came next. She flexed her hips and cried out as the rough denim brushed against her clit.

“So responsive, so ready to come again aren’t you? You wanna use me to make yourself come baby?”

“I, I don’t know if I can,” she replied in a small voice. “I’ve never done this before.”

He pulled back to look at her, clearly perplexed. “You’re a virgin still?”

She bit her lip and nodded, her cheeks flushed with sudden embarrassment. 

Perhaps he had given her more credit than she thought. She just assumed he knew that she was inexperienced, that maybe he wanted to be the one to teach her all about the pleasures of the flesh. He was probably disappointed now, and about to end this. Her eyes welled with tears of shame.

“Shh, it’s okay darlin’,” he reached up and thumbed at her cheek as his other hand rested on her bare thigh, his thumb drawing tight circles there. “That’s a good thing.”

“I haven’t really had a real boyfriend yet. Just a few boys I’ve kissed and stuff.”

“And stuff?” he laughed.

“Yeah, you know,” she blushed, unable to meet his eyes.

“Like touching?”

She nodded, looking at him shyly. Was she supposed to tell him that too? 

He reached for her hand and pressed it to the top of his zipper. “Do you want to touch me, Rey? For real?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Undo my jeans, then.” He lowered his eyes quickly before looking at her again. “Take it out. I’ll show you what to do,” he offered, blinking rapidly. “It’ll make us both feel good.”

Her eyes focused on where he had placed her hand. He was letting her take the lead and it felt strange, yet so empowering, like he trusted her, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

“Like sex?” she asked tentatively as she reached for the button, her heart starting to pound.

“That depends, did you go on birth control like I told you, Peaches?”

“Yeah, I got it this summer. It’s called an IUD. It’s really helped a lot, thanks for teaching me about it.”

He chuckled. “That’s so good, Peaches. I’m glad it made you feel better.” He stroked her arm. “Plus it means we can just have fun and not worry about anything.”

She relaxed her body in relief. She hadn’t even thought of that possibility. God, was she really this naive? She cursed her poorly funded sex-ed program. Although, those lessons mostly focused on avoiding boys her age. Not this. They must have left the ‘dad’s best friend tries to seduce you’ chapter out of her health textbook.

“Well, that’s good,” she replied shyly as she unbuttoned his jeans. “But--”

He regarded her with a keen expression of curiosity. “You’re not ready, huh? That’s okay. We can take our time. We can have lots of fun without putting it in,” he assured her.

_Oh._

She hadn’t thought of that. It sounded like a win-win for her.

“I’d like that,” she replied, giving him a small smile and pulling his zipper down slowly. 

His expression grew gleeful with a tinge of something sinister, like he had won something, a prize, or a game, she wasn’t sure. 

“Take it out,” he ordered, his voice serious now, and a bit more forceful than the sweet, reassuring tone he had been using with her before.

She startled, then unthinkingly scrambled to finish unzipping his jeans. He licked his lips as he watched her curl her fingertips under the waistband of his boxer briefs, her eyes wide and unsure. 

“Good girl, keep going.”

She pressed her lips together and reached one slim hand inside to grasp him. He was hard, and her palm met the head of him, plump and warm, the skin soft and wet with precum. She reached down further to grasp his shaft and used her other hand to pull his boxers down and free him completely. 

“That’s it. See how hard you made me, princess? How sexy you are? You did that.”

She couldn’t help but smile and bask in the praise as she released him from the awkward upside-down angle from which she held him, then grabbing him like a joystick she marveled at how big he looked compared to her hand. 

Slowly, she began stroking his shaft, like she assumed he wanted, but felt deeply insecure about her technique, but then he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch cushions, letting out a deep groan, letting her know she was at least doing something right. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he rasped, gripping her thighs tighter, his hips bucking a bit beneath her. 

She swept her thumb over his head, smearing the precum over it and his eyes bolted open. 

“You like that, sir?” she asked sweetly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

He regarded her with a stony, yet heated gaze. “You know I do, princess. You look so good with your hands on me.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

She had barely done anything and he made her feel so proud of herself. Instead of applauding her at her clarinet recital, or rooting for her at her soccer game, he was cheering her on for simply touching him. It made her want to do the next questionable and naughty thing-––made her crave his approval even more. It scared her a little, the way he looked at her. Like she wasn’t Princess Peach anymore; like she wasn’t so sweet anymore.

“Can I take this off?” he asked, gripping the hem of her long sleeved t-shirt, already starting to lift it up. She nodded, letting go of him to raise her arms up as he pulled it up and over her head. He threw it to the floor and his lips parted as he took in her purple lace bralette.

“You wear this just for me, princess? You look like a little dessert in this.” 

His eyes roamed up and down her body, followed shortly by his hands. It felt so good to have his hands on her bare skin, and she shuddered with the pleasure of being touched all over. 

Maybe she should give him a speech about how badly she wanted him. It hurt her heart a little bit, that he sounded like he was convincing himself. Or maybe he just knew how wrong this was too. At least she wasn’t alone. 

They could walk straight through the gates of hell together.

“I wanted to look pretty for you, sir,” she confirmed. “I’m glad you like it.”

He growled and reached up to shimmy the cups down, sliding each fingertip beneath the lace border, exposing her small but perfectly round and perky breasts.

“I love it. Almost as much as I love these pretty pink nipples of yours,” he responded as he leaned forward to take one in his mouth. He splayed his hands over her back, reaching up to pull her hair until her neck stretched back. She couldn’t move as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive peaks, making her wriggle and grind onto his lap. 

“Ah-ahhh-” she let out as he switched to the other side, licking and sucking, loud smacking noises punctuating each kiss he laid on the swells of her breasts. 

“See how much fun we can have sweetheart?” 

"Uh huh," she moaned deliriously in response as he licked a stripe up to her neck and let go of her hair just enough so she could meet his eyes. 

“Look at me right now,” he commanded and she stared into his eyes, panting, lit up with an intoxicating cocktail of desire and anticipation. He reached down and grabbed himself. 

“Come closer.”

She wiggled herself forward a bit, obeying him felt as easy as breathing. He soon began rubbing the head of his cock on her vulva, pushing it down to disappear in between her lips, coating himself in her wetness. She let out a soft little mewl as he moved himself back and forth through her sopping wet folds, simultaneously aroused and terrified. It was the closest she had ever been to having a man inside her. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Told you we can have fun without putting it in.”

Hearing that he had no intention of going inside was a relief. He leaned back and as he did, his cock flopped back, curling upwards to rest his stomach, partially obstructing the trail of fine dark hairs that led to the darker patch beneath. 

“Go ahead, grind on it,” he gestured to his swollen member, “Use me to make yourself come.”

“I don’t know how,” she confessed, staring open mouthed at him, red and leaking over his happy trail. 

“Just rub your clit on me, whatever feels nice. I’ll help you,” he offered, urging her towards him, reminding her of how helpful he’d always been. This was no different really.

She shifted up on her knees, and he lifted her up a bit so her they were flush against the cushions on either side of him. Now that she could better align herself, she braced her hands on his shoulders and canted her hips to slide herself along the length of him, her wetness making it easy to glide up and down along his shaft. Each time her clit caught the flared base of his head, it felt delicious, so she went faster, faster. Soon enough, she was mindless with the pressure and the pleasure of it.

He grunted and panted as she used him, assisting her in moving up and down with his hands firmly on her hips. They both breathed heavily, her with the exertion, and him with apparent restraint. 

“Hot little virgin pussy. Feels so good, princess. Keep going.”

She got carried away and closed her eyes. On one pass, his cock nudged forward a bit, nearly entering her. She cried out at the feeling of him beginning to notch there, but it only lasted a second as she pulled herself back up, her hands braced on his shoulders. 

“That was close,” she remarked with a breathless smile as she continued along.

“So easy isn’t it, Peaches?” he replied, stroking her back. “It could just slip right in if you wanted it to, baby.”

“I don’t know,” she panted, on the precipice of release. She was so close now. She humped him faster, gripping his neck and shoulders for dear life, moaning with each pass. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he bellowed. “Come on me, princess. Come for me.”  
  


As she moved progressively faster, he accidentally breached her again. This time he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her, his cock as it slowly inched inside of her, stretching her until it stung. 

“Uncle Benj-sir no!” she cried out. 

He loosened his hold on her a bit, but his cock stayed nudged part of the way in. Still, her movements were futile in his iron grip as he reached between them to circle her clit. 

“Let go! Let yourself go and let me make you come,” he growled, his eyes disquietingly dark as he met hers. 

She felt overwhelmed, the head of him stretching her and making inevitable progress further inside of her. His expression was feral as his thumb made rough, wet circles down below. She squirmed at the pleasurable sensation, while at the same time terrified that he might push in all the way. 

It was a heady mix of pleasure and fear. 

This was too much. She wasn’t ready. What would it mean to actually do this? She felt increasingly scared as she felt him sliding deeper. 

But the stretch felt so damned good. The conflict was almost too much to bear as she edged nearer and nearer to climax. She could just nod, and it would all be over. He could pull her under, straight down to the bottom of the abyss.

It would be so easy.

“Come or I’ll fuck you for real,” he threatened through his teeth, his words and his thumb making her wail.

“Trust me, when I really fuck you, Peaches, you’ll have no choice but to come,” he grunted, squeezing his arm tight around her. That was all it took to finally send her over the edge, making her gush as she pulsed around the first few inches of him. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled forward into him as the orgasm overtook her. 

“Yes, that’s it, good girl,” he soothed, stroking her back. “Good, good girl.” 

He waited for her body to uncoil before slipping out of her. She smiled lazily at him, shuddering as the last of her orgasm pulsed through her. She felt simultaneous relief and loss without him inside of her, but was grateful they hadn’t gone all the way. 

He made her feel so good. 

Everything would be okay. 

“Thank you, sir,” she finally spoke, red-faced and breathless. 

“You’re welcome, princess,” he smiled, though it didn’t meet his eyes. He stroked her hair and patted her cheek. 

“Now get on your knees.”

“What?” she gave him a confused, watery smile. Why would he want her to do that? But he looked dead serious as he continued. 

“I said. Get. On. Your knees, princess.” 

He pointed at the floor behind her. She scrambled off his lap, feeling unsure but knelt before him anyway. 

She sat demurely on her heels, her hands on her thighs, looking up at him. He stood up, and pulled his pants and boxers down further, exposing his thighs, smooth and pale at the top, before dark hairs coiled over the darker skin below. 

“Sit up more and open your mouth,” he ordered with an upward gesture of his index and middle finger. They were so big, his fingers. Her eyes stayed trained on them as if she were a domesticated animal waiting for a command.

She raised herself upon her knees, coming face to face with him, ruddy and heavy and still dripping for her. Swallowing nervously, she reached her hand to grab him daintily at the base, tentative, but determined to please him with her impending efforts. 

He towered over her, his eyes hooded, his hands in fists at his sides.

Waiting.

She took a breath and tentatively licked the tip, and he twitched responsively in her palm. He grunted approvingly, so she took the head in her mouth, mindful of her teeth, noting that he tasted musky, with just a hint of saltiness. She twirled her tongue around the tip and he jerked his hips in response, forcing himself in deeper. She gagged slightly and whimpered, holding firmly to the base of him, as if she had even a modicum of control over the situation. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Take it all in. Suck on it.”

She moaned around his shaft at his dirty words and took him deeper in her mouth. He grasped her hair lightly, guiding her head forward and back, her saliva coating him. He was so gentle at first, cooing encouragement as she began a steady rhythm. 

“Now take it out and lick the whole thing,” he directed, and so she ran her tongue from base to tip, feeling it slide over a protuberant vein on the underside, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. One side of his mouth turned up in a smug smile. 

He bit his lip and inhaled shakily, his sweet veneer slipping as he tightened his grip on her hair. 

“Again. Suck it,” he ordered. “Suck my cock, princess.”

He reached down and fed it back between her lips, and grabbed the back of her head more forcefully, thrusting his hips until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged hard, but he wouldn’t relent, moving his hips in a steady rhythm.

“Good girl. Breathe through your nose. That’s right,” he praised. 

Her throat made guttural sounds as he pumped in and out, but breathing through her nose did help a little. That little animal at the back of her brain enjoyed being taken this way, nearly forced but not quite. No decisions to make. 

“Take that cock baby girl, take it," he growled aggresively, his voice strained with pleasure. "Fuckin' wet little hole.”

She whined around his length, her brow furrowed and she held onto his lowered pants for leverage as he essentially pounded into her mouth. Drool escaped the corners of her lips and she was breathing harder now, desperate for oxygen. 

He let out a low groan and released her head, pulling himself out to jerk his length toward her face. “Open up,” he barked and leaned forward to grab her jaw. He pressed down on her bottom teeth to open her mouth wider. He leaned over, his face, so close and she wondered if he would kiss her. Instead, he spit onto her tongue. She winced in surprise and clamped her lips shut. 

Why would he do that? 

“I said open!” he yelled, and pressed his thumb down until it opened again, hot spurts of cum beginning to land on her lips and teeth and tongue. 

“Fuck!” he cried out as he watched himself debase her. “Holy fucking shit. Don’t swallow it. Don’t fucking swallow it. Keep your mouth open so I can see it,” he grunted as he milked every last drop between her lips.

She suddenly realized what the whipped cream was for. 

What she'd been trained to do.

It was easy enough now to hold it on her tongue, her jaw remaining slack despite the weird, foreign flavor of it. 

He chuckled as he pulled his pants back up and tucked himself in. “You know exactly what to do, don’t you my little cum slut?”

She shivered at the words. Is that what he wanted her to be? It didn’t sound so bad if that’s all this was, holding his cum in a little pool on her tongue.

_Easy peasy._

“Ah, you do,” he added, smiling at his achievement. “Such a quick little learner aren’t you, Peaches?”

She nodded, unable to say ‘yes, sir,” with his spend cooling in her open mouth.

He pointed at the couch beside them. “Lay down. I want to watch you do it this time. Make sure you really learned your lesson.”

She stood up with her eyes still trained on him, conscious of not letting his cum leak out from between her lips, and then sat down on the couch, slowly leaning back against the cushioned arm behind her. He sat down on the couch as well, right next to her feet. 

She couldn’t speak or protest, and it made her nerves blaze with fire even more. 

No one had ever asked this of her––to masturbate in front of them. This was something only she knew she did: a sacred, private ritual, marked by shame because no one talked about it, even though she was pretty sure everyone did it. 

And now he was asking her to perform it in front of him. 

“Don’t be nervous,” he crooned sweetly, while reaching over to part her knees with both hands. 

She let him spread her legs, but kept her arms at her sides, gripping the edges of the large cushion beneath her, as if that could stop her from trembling under his exacting gaze. She was completely nude except for her bralette, rucked down below the soft mounds of her breasts, her nipples slick with his spit, hardened in the cool basement air. She was wide open for him. 

He had seen all of her now.

“So glistening wet,” he remarked, his voice low and soft with wonder. “I can’t believe I got to be inside this perfect little pink pussy, even for a second.” 

He reached forward as if to touch her there, and then paused. 

He clucked his tongue. “Oops, silly me. You do it, sweetheart.” He gestured towards the apex of her thighs. “Make yourself come. I wanna see how you do it so I can do a good job next time.”

With another friendly smile, he returned his hands to her knees, making circles on her skin, raising goosebumps everywhere. He was being sweet again, as if she’d tamed the beast. She was getting whiplash from this sordid rollercoaster ride. 

She reached down, her mouth watering and throat aching to swallow, her lips growing dry. If she closed her mouth, she didn’t know what the consequences would be. Would he stay sweet? Or get rough with her again?

She was enjoying herself, sure, even if it was a little intense for her liking. It was all so new. Just this morning he was still her Uncle Benji. The man sitting before her was completely unknown until now –– a Mr. Hyde to his Dr. Jekyll.

Eager to swallow his cum and lick her parched lips, she began dutifully pleasuring herself, her eyes fixed on his until he looked down to observe and supposedly “learn” her technique. He licked and bit his own lips and continued gently stroking one of her knees. His restraint was palpable in the way his eyes darted all over her body, and how he leaned forward with such interest. She could feel his heart pounding through his shirt where his chest leaned against her shin. 

“Put your fingers inside too,” he ordered, and then noticing the shock on her face, added, “If you want. It feels good though, trust me. Start with one and work your way up.”

She tentatively inserted her middle finger. It felt different, so much less than his thick cockhead entering her earlier, and despite how much it scared her to go all the way so soon, she craved having him inside her again.

Would it really be so bad? 

He nodded approvingly, his mouth open with fascination. It was similar to the intense focus he had when he taught her how to change a tire, or fasten a fishhook, but there was so much more heat there now. 

“That’s right, baby, slide it in and out. Use your other hand to play with your clit. Get it all nice and wet.”

He looked so ready to pounce, and she wondered if and when he actually would. His attention was thrilling, and she decided to stop feeling so embarrassed. It was clear how happy she was making him. He was smiling and kissing her knee, his hand still firmly gripping the other, keeping her spread wide open for his gaze. 

She let out a little whimper when he teased her inner thigh just below her knee with his tongue. “Would you let me kiss you down there?” he asked coyly, nodding towards her soaked cunt. 

She shrugged slightly, still working her clit, and sliding a slim finger in and out of her sensitive hole. It was hard to communicate with his cum in her mouth. The only answer he seemed interested in though, was yes.

He kissed even further down her thigh, his lips wet and full against her skin, poking his tongue out in little firm swirls, surprising her senses. She groaned, just the proximity of his face making her gush a little. He moved unhurriedly towards her, before pulling away and starting on the other knee. 

“Keep going darling. Get yourself ready to come.”

He kissed closer and closer towards her center on the other side, pausing to give long licks at the crease of her hip. 

“God, you taste and smell so good,” he murmured into her skin.

Her fingers worked furiously and she whimpered as she neared the cusp of her release. Suddenly, he grabbed both of her wrists just as she was about to explode and she whined at the cruel interruption. 

“My turn,” he spoke softly, taking her fingers into his mouth entirely and slowly sucking her juices off of them. She let out a high-pitched whimper, clenching down on absolutely nothing. 

Everything he did was so erotic.

He smiled with smug satisfaction, and then lowered his head, delivering a slow, delicate lick through the center of her, swirling around her clit before sucking on it gently. 

“Fuck, Peaches. Sweet as I imagined. Perfect little clit.”

She grasped his hair and he kept going, kissing her pussy just like he had kissed her mouth. Soft and sweet and then aggressive and rough, as if he wanted to devour her. Her throat was dry as she cried out on the precipice of bliss, his seed nearing the back of her throat by degrees, making her pantomime a dry swallow.

He pressed his tongue into her hole and then swiped it up to her clit, humming with satisfaction. The vibrations sent her over the edge screaming and without even thinking, she instantly swallowed his cum. 

Now he was everywhere - on her, in front of her, and inside of her. She didn’t know if she would ever know where she began and he ended ever again. She panted and licked her lips with relief, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

_Holy shit._

Sitting up, he covered her hand with his and squeezed. “You did so well, Peaches.” 

He helped her sit up and she felt a bit shaky, hugging her knees with one arm as he held tight to her other hand. “Thank you, sir,” she rasped. 

He pulled her forward to sit on his lap and she curled into him, resting her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and placed her hand on his chest as his big, muscular arms folded around her. He stroked the bare skin of her back, and she snuggled into him, her legs draped over his lap.

“I’m so proud of you,” he crooned, kissing the top of her head. “You learn so fast.”

“Thank you, sir,” she breathed, drifting a bit as he raised goosebumps with the pads of his fingers, slowly tracing them in soft circles over her spine. 

“I could fall asleep like this,” she confessed dreamily. “You make me feel so good.”

“I’m gonna teach you so many things, princess,” he responded, straightening up to card his fingers through her hair, slowly tipping her head back.

She smiled as their eyes met and he kissed her slow and deep, one of his hands gently holding her face and neck. Their tongues formed a lazy, sensual pattern, and she wondered how she’d made it so far in life without knowing what it felt like to be kissed like this. 

He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Go get some sleep. We can play more tomorrow night.” 

“Okay,” she agreed, though she wished she didn’t have to leave the magic place that had been created in his arms, where only they existed. She was sad to leave now, but it made sense. Her parents could be home any minute. 

He was just looking out for her.

As she shifted off of his lap, he leaned back into the couch cushions and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. She stood up and grabbed her shirt and put it on, and tentatively walked towards the stairs. She wasn’t ready to leave, but knew she couldn’t stay.

  
“Goodnight Uncle Benji,” she spoke softly as she placed her foot on the first step.

He turned around his eyes surveying her from head to toe. His gaze made her feel special, and seen, and wanted. He smiled and winked at her.

“Night, Peaches.”

She smiled back and bounced on the balls of her feet and turned to dart up the stairs, her heart suddenly racing again, and she didn’t stop until she was in her own bathroom. Her parents were still out, thankfully, so they didn’t see her running bottomless throughout the house. 

Turning on the shower, she stripped off her top and bralette. In the mirror she could see just how red her cheeks were, how mussed her hair was, and also the light red marks on her hips from where he had gripped her a little too tightly. Her chin was raw and scraped from his stubble, and her lips were puffy and swollen from his passionate kissing. 

She looked about as owned as she felt.

The warm spray was glorious, and as she closed her eyes she imagined that the sin of her transgressions was washing away. She wasn’t religious by any means, but she was sure under purview of anyone’s deity, she was probably going straight to hell.

Afterwards, she put on some comfy jammies and crawled into bed. Everything that had just happened came crashing down on her and she suddenly felt like she was made of pure exhaustion. She managed to check her socials, but before long she was passed out, her phone still in her hand. 


	3. the descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my writing partner, tantrum coach and all around wonderful gal [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for helping me on my journey. You are amazing! <3
> 
> FYI (and minor spoiler alert) Rey gets a special gift in this chapter that is 100% pulled directly from ["twinkie" by arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472106), a fic that lives rent-free in my head, you absolute goddess.

Ben was nowhere to be found the next morning, something that gave Rey more of a sense of relief than anxiety. She was rather curt with her parents and got out the door for school as fast as she could just in case they somehow could see on her face that something was up. She would eventually get used to this big secret, the biggest one she and Ben had ever shared, but right now it was still just too new. 

The awkward few minutes between her leaving her bedroom and getting into her car felt like she was doing a “walk of shame” in her own home. 

It made her wonder if Ben was avoiding her or her parents, or both, out of the same kind of remorse that she felt, or maybe he just preferred to sleep late. At least, if he did feel bad, it made her feel less alone to think that she wasn’t the only one harboring some regret over what they had done. 

She didn’t even want to _think_ about their reaction if they found out. 

They would be so disappointed in both of them, maybe even angry, with Ben being so much older and practically like family. He wasn't even technically divorced yet. 

And what if they blamed Ben? 

They weren’t breaking any laws, but he was the supposedly more mature adult between the two of them, with her being barely eighteen and still in high school. Rey would never forgive herself if her dad cut Ben—his best friend of twenty years—out of his life, because of her. 

She was her daddy’s perfect little girl, and she feared she always would be in his eyes. He always seemed so uncomfortable when the topic of her becoming a woman came up, like finding her training bras on the drying rack, or having to go out and buy her tampons, and _especially_ when she started going on real dates last year. 

Her mom on the other hand had always encouraged her to go to college and live her life before settling down. Her parents were happy, but they got married young, and Rey knew that her mom regretted not having more adventures, or just time to be herself before making such huge life commitments and she wanted more for her daughter. She was always thrusting college pamphlets at her, making her take French cooking classes with her on the weekends, and dreaming of the graduation trip to Paris they would take together. 

The last thing in the world she wanted was to disappoint either of her parents or make Ben’s stress from the divorce even worse if they were discovered. No one would understand that what they had was special, that Ben had always been there for her and always would be. They simply had to keep it a secret, and she would work on her poker face to keep them both above suspicion.

She needed to protect him. She would be strong for both of them.

Day two of school was even less eventful than the first, though Rey was admittedly very distracted for most of it, but it did give her even more homework to wade through. In a way she was grateful, because it would be less time for her to possibly have another illicit encounter with Ben. They had already done so much, and the thought of going even further so soon made her super nervous, even if it did thrill her to her very core. 

Her mind was a mix of emotions swirling around each other, and she vacillated between giddiness, fear, and disbelief about what had happened thus far. It was all so new and mind blowing. 

He wanted her so badly. He must if he was willing to risk so much for her.

Maybe he _had_ wanted her for a long time.

She couldn’t deny that it felt incredible to be desired by someone as amazing as him. He had looked out for her her entire life. Maybe they were soulmates or something and now was just the time for them to finally come together. Like fate or destiny or something. 

And sure, just like her mom (and dad) had always dreamed, she planned to go to college and forge her own path before settling down, but when had Ben ever _not_ supported her hobbies and dreams?

Perhaps the perfect man had been in her life all along. 

Once again, it was just too easy to fall into whatever this was, so in a way she wanted to draw it out, savor it like a Jolly Rancher, letting it dissolve in her mouth instead of rushing to crunch it between her teeth. She would take her time with it, try not to be too eager, and only do those deliciously bad things with him when her parents weren’t home. 

When she walked through the front door, the house was quiet and lit only by the quickly fading afternoon sun. Her eyes still darted around looking for him before she made a beeline up to her bedroom to get started on her homework, and hopefully wait it out until her parents got home from the shop, not quite ready yet to be alone with him again. 

She threw her backpack down at the foot of the bed and plopped down to take her sneakers off, when a small object resting on her pillow caught her eye. 

It was a small pink gift bag with the word “Princess” and a big cartoon crown splashed across the side, with a small card taped crookedly to the top of it. 

_Oh._

She slid her finger underneath the flap to break the seal of the envelope and pulled out the plain white card. 

_Dear P,_

_Something special to help get you ready, so we can_ _really_ _have some fun. Read the directions on the box and clean it with soap and hot water before you use it. Be a good girl and wear it to school tomorrow morning._

_Don’t_ _take it out until we’re alone again._

_xoxo_

It was from _him_. He didn’t sign his name, but she knew his beautiful handwriting, even if he tried to disguise it. She was impressed with his discretion and how far he was willing to go to explore this wild and weird thing between them. But what did he mean by cleaning it and not taking it out? 

Was it jewelry? 

Or maybe some weird sex thing?

Either way, he had given her a gift, and she couldn’t help but feel special as a result, just like always.

Filled with excitement and a little apprehension, she reached her hand into the bag and found a small rectangular box. She lifted the lid gingerly, parting the tissue paper inside to find a small purple dildo.

It sent a chill down her spine and at the same time made her press her thighs together. _This_ is what he wanted her to wash and wear. She shivered at the thought, knowing she’d never had anything bigger than a finger inside of her, and that had only just happened yesterday. 

Once she removed the dildo from the box, she gave the soft rubbery toy a squeeze. It was a tad shorter than a soda can, but much narrower, and squishy enough that she could fold it in half. It seemed different from the ones she’d seen in porn videos, and certainly a lot smaller than Ben, much to her relief. 

It then dawned on her that he was probably getting her ready for his much bigger member. He had stretched her so much with just the tip of it and he probably knew that she needed some more preparation than what he had given her beforehand, even if it _was_ an accident that it had just slipped in like that.

It had to be. Ben would never make her do anything that she didn’t want to do.

And _oh,_ how she wanted to do so much more with him, just not right that second.

Her thighs were sore and she was still a little tender from their play last night. She hadn’t done soccer yet this year, so she wasn’t used to exerting herself like that, especially after a lazy summer of reading in hammocks and swimming in the lake. Maybe more yoga was in order, and perhaps this time she wouldn’t be so shy about letting him watch her. Maybe he’d even touch her during, or after (or both). She was starting to like the thought of him touching her at any time, or making her touch _him_ like he had during dinner the previous night. 

What a difference a day could make. 

She set the toy back in the box, hiding it between her mattress and boxspring and willed herself to finish her homework before dinner. Maybe she _would_ like to spend some quality time with him tonight, and perhaps even ask some questions about his little gift.

She cranked up her tunes and got started on her math homework, laying belly-down on her bed, kicking her heels to the beat. Hours passed like minutes, and before she knew it, the world was dark outside her bedroom window. Her bladder was full from her non-stop concentration, so she hopped up quickly to shut off her music and use the bathroom before she ran downstairs for dinner. 

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she turned to find Ben standing in the hallway, making her gasp in surprise. 

“You scared me!” she exclaimed, her hand over her heart.

He chuckled, “Nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart, it’s just me.”

She just grinned up at him and then moved towards the bathroom door, expecting him to go on his way, but he blocked her path instead.

They’d been sharing the bathroom, which, now that she was standing here with him, was probably a bigger deal than she originally thought. Initially, it had been a minor inconvenience because she’d have to make room for his shampoo and soap and toothbrush, and try not to use all of the hot water, but _now_ it was just another chance for them to run into each other. 

“What, no kiss?” he implored with his brown puppy dog eyes, but also with a roguish sort of smile 

“Oh, um—” she stammered and before she knew it, his hand was around her throat and he was pushing her back into the wall, rattling a collage frame full of her baby photos behind her head. 

My how things had changed since those pictures were taken! Ben was in either the perimeter or foreground in several of the photos, holding her hand or carrying her on his shoulders. 

Now instead, he kissed her forcefully, stealing her breath and then letting go of her throat to roughly paw at her breasts, pulling her neckline down until a rapidly hardening nipple appeared for his greedy mouth. He licked and sucked at it as she grasped his shoulder, bunching the plaid fabric of his shirt in her fist. 

“Uncle— Sir we can’t,” she protested helplessly, to no avail.

“Shh,” he released her nipple with a loud smack and sucked hard on her neck, making her worry that he might leave a mark, but then he gave her a quick peck on the lips. “We can do whatever we want,” he corrected her. “As long as you’re a good girl and keep quiet I can think of a lot of things we _can_ do hm, Peaches?”

  
His voice was syrupy and sweet, and made her feel absurd for being anxious. He was right. No one suspected them; her parents were completely oblivious and probably trusted her way more than they should. Her pussy pulsed with the thought of having as much of him as she wanted, as long as she was a good girl, like he said. 

“Okay,” she agreed breathlessly as he grasped her ass with both hands and pulled her in for one last toe-curling kiss.

“Dinner!” her mom’s voice rang out from downstairs, making her jump. He kept kissing her even longer as she wriggled in his arms and tried to push him away. He laughed through the kiss, seeming to relish his control of her body. Finally loosening his grip, he backed away, adjusting the crotch of his pants to hide his arousal. 

“You go, sweetness, I gotta take care of something first.”

She still hadn’t peed, but she would just use the half bathroom on the first floor instead. She needed to get away before he did something crazy like ask her to take care of his little problem herself. Knowing herself all too well, she probably wouldn't be able to turn him down. It was too risky, and that made her want it even more, so she bolted before he could give her a look she couldn’t resist.

Making it successfully downstairs to leave Ben to his own horny devices, she set the table quickly, avoiding her parents’ eyes and answering perfunctory questions about her day at school. The image of her little present, the one she was expected to wear all day tomorrow, haunted her every thought. 

Dinner was devoid of sexual activity, leaving her a tad disappointed, much to her surprise. That morning she hadn’t wanted to set off any alarm bells or deal with the tension, but now that he was ignoring her, she was bereft. 

Her parents regaled them with their exploits at the concert the night before, and Rey tried to pretend she wasn’t simmering with unbridled lust for the huge, unbelievably sexy man sitting next to her––the one she wasn’t supposed to want as much as she did.

Just as dinner was about to be over, and she was about to become even more depressed by his lack of attention, he turned and looked right at her. 

“Didn’t you say you were working on the Lego Millennium Falcon, Rey?”

She perked up, feeling like a flower getting special attention from the sun. “Yes! It’s halfway done.”

“I’d love to see it,” he responded, looking at her intently, but with none of the heat he had been giving her in private. He was putting on a show for her parents, clearly.

“Can you show me?”

“You guys go have fun!” her dad chimed in. “It’s my night for dishes anyway.”

“Great!” Ben and Rey replied in unison, smiling innocently. 

Ben stood and pulled out her chair and gestured for her to go before him They made their way down into the basement through the door right off of the kitchen. She reached the bottom of the stairs first, but he was taking his time following behind her, with slow, measured steps. She felt a bit like a bunny rabbit being pursued by a slow-moving wolf, her hackles rising as he pursued her, making her move slower than usual. 

If she ran, would he chase her?

She stared over to where she always kept her active projects on a table that her dad had made just for building Legos. It had storage underneath, and it was about the same height as a standard coffee table so that she could sit on the floor while she worked. 

Her mom had pushed it to a back corner out of the way so Ben could make himself at home, so Rey had to move some boxes out of the way to make room for them to sit in front of it. She bent over in the process, making herself blush at the thought of being watched, but felt herself growing less shy by the minute, taking her time and exaggerating her movements, rather hoping to entice him. 

She then kneeled before the table while grabbing the instruction booklet and immediately began telling him how she had gotten some of the harder parts done and she was finally ready to work on assembling the cockpit. She really was genuinely excited to show him her progress on it. 

Suddenly, she felt him kneel right behind her and snake his arms around her. He began kneading her breast with one hand and swept her hair away from her neck with the other to cover it with kisses. 

“You didn’t say thank you for your present,” he murmured between wet smacks of his lips against her sensitive skin.

His fingers wrapped around the front of her throat as he admonished her, before slipping them down into her neckline. He slid them beneath the edge of her bra and found her nipple, giving it a playful pinch. She moaned in response, leaning back into him, already feeling lost.

“Well?” he prompted with another pinch.

“Thank you, sir,” she answered, her voice strained with pleasure. 

“You’re welcome, princess.”

He continued kissing her neck and moved both his hands down to prod underneath the hem of her shirt, splaying his fingers over her ribcage and teasing the swells at the bottom of her breasts with featherlight touches. 

“Aren’t you going to work on your Falcon?”

“Yes,” she replied breathily, “Do you want to help me?”

“No, Peaches, you do it. I’ll watch. You know how much I like to watch.” 

His hands skated down her torso to the waistband of her leggings. He worked his fingers beneath the tight elastic and scooped around the sides, snapping it against her skin, making her giggle and sway on her knees.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously, gripping the edge of the table for balance, although she suspected it involved her being imminently debauched in some shape or form.

“Just focus on your Legos, Peaches.” 

He hooked his big fingers in her waistband and shimmied the tight fabric down her thighs, making her hold on tight to the edge of the table as he pulled them down to her knees. Her skin pebbled with goosebumps, and she felt his hand firm in the center of her back as he pushed her forward over the tabletop. Holding herself upright with one hand, she played along with the Lego ruse, flipping through the booklet again, her brain swimming with hot anticipation as he hovered behind her. She felt herself grow slick with need, and her heart pounded in her ears. 

He held her hips with both hands and she sucked in a breath as she felt his tongue lick a path from her clit all the way to her asshole, where it lingered for just a second. 

_Holy shit._

She froze in shock as he lapped at her pussy eagerly, loud slurping sounds filling the air. His naughty tongue alternated between licking and sucking at her sensitive skin and dipping inside of her. She whimpered and squirmed, barely able to pretend she could put two Legos together as the pleasure and embarrassment at having someone’s face right deep in her most intimate parts washed over her in alternating waves. He murmured little sounds of delight, gripping her tightly, his strong fingers sending a message to keep still. 

His tongue teased at the tender space between her cunt and asshole, and he began licking slow circles around the puckered skin, drawing closer and closer to the center. She squirmed and squeezed her cheeks together nervously, bucking her hips away.

“What’s the matter, don’t want me to kiss you here, sweetheart?” he asked, giving another light lick right up to the edge of that forbidden hole.

“I don’t know,” she responded shyly. 

She didn’t want to make him feel bad about it. But wasn’t it dirty there? He did know a lot more about sex than she did, so she could definitely trust him. But still, she couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable in spite of how good it did feel. Maybe she could focus on that until she didn't feel so weird.

“Don’t worry baby,” he reassured her with a soothing voice, laying a kiss on the swell where her back met her bottom. “I’ll teach you to love it.”

“Okay,” she replied. “But what if my parents come down here? Maybe I shouldn’t be so naked just in case.”

He laughed, that same dark tone he adopted when it was just the two of them, like he could give two shits about what anyone else thought, as long as he got what he wanted. 

“What’s the matter? Afraid they’ll see what a little whore their daughter is for me?” 

She stilled, ice water filling her veins. Is that what he thought of her? 

“Huh? That’s what you are, aren’t you? My wet little slut who wants her ass fucked?” 

He reared his hand back to deliver a firm slap, making her jump. 

Her confusion was quickly superseded by an intense throbbing in her cunt. His mean words and his mean hand were an explosive combo.

_She liked it._

She was the furthest thing from a supposed “whore” or a “slut” but that’s what he was turning her into, with his tongue, right now. 

_His slut._

But she’d heard that it can be empowering, to own those words. That there was nothing wrong with liking sex—wanting it. 

There was nothing wrong with being a “slut" either, not really. That was just the patriarchy talking, according to Rose, at least.

“Answer me.” he grunted, slapping her ass again and keeping his voice low enough not to carry up the stairs and in kind, she clamped her mouth shut to stifle her own heated moans. Those stairs led right to the kitchen where her sweet, sweet parents washed dishes, oblivious to the fact that their closest friend had his tongue between their daughter’s ass cheeks.

“Yes, sir!” she gasped in horny bewilderment, as he leaned down and licked her asshole again, this time, with gusto, unrelenting in his ferocity. He inserted a long, thick finger into her pussy and began working it in and out until she was trembling, her knuckles growing pale as she gripped the table in front of her. 

“We’ll get this little virgin hole ready first and then we’ll work on this one next, huh?” he proffered, returning to assault her ass with his sinister tongue.

“Yes, sir,” she agreed, not really understanding the full weight of her words because the pleasure was overtaking her as he added a second finger to her pussy, pressing on her walls in just the right places. He worked her ass with his tongue until she was a whimpering, drooling mess.

“Build your Legos, Peaches. Let me make you feel good.”

Whatever he asked of her now, she would simply do it. Her eyes were crossed and she made a show of sweeping the Legos around the table, moving the different colored bricks into piles of similar shades of gray and beige until her vision blurred. 

His hands were so large, and with his middle and ring fingers deep inside of her, he could still reach her clit with his index finger. His other hand was gripping her asscheek, spreading her open to him. 

It was overwhelming, both of her holes being stimulated, and now her clit. 

“That’s right, dirty little girl. Come all over my hand. Come on my fingers while you play with your little Legos. My little baby whore— my little fucktoy.” 

On that last sordid declaration, he pressed his tongue deeper inside her ass as he pressed on her g-spot and clit. She was helpless against the orgasm that shuddered through her. It was like he was claiming it, ripping it out of her. 

She stifled a cry into the crook of her elbow as she came, shaking and rearing back. He wrapped his forearm around her chest and pulled her against him, his other fingers still inside of her as she clenched around them.

“Good girl, baby. My perfect princess.” 

He removed his hand and turned to push her face down onto the floor, holding her ass high in the air with the other. She heard his zipper, and quick shuffling sounds as he began to roughly jerk himself off.

“Stay still, baby. Don’t move. Stay just like that, princess,” he rasped, his voice strained with his impending climax. 

She stayed stock still, her cheek squished into the rough, thin basement carpet, her center wet and dripping, slick covering her thighs. Her arms were limp at her sides and she was panting from the sensory overload of what he had just done to her— what he was doing to her now. 

She focused her eyes on a box of old dolls in the corner, a monument to her former innocence. 

“Fuck!” 

He groaned loudly as she felt hot spurts of cum hit her skin. He held himself close to her, focusing his ejaculation directly over the center of her ass. 

When he was done, she felt him gather the cum with his fingertips and push it towards her asshole, dipping his finger in just enough to insert a bit there. She wriggled at the intrusion, completely unaccustomed to anything other than his tongue going inside like that, and the thought of him putting his cum in there felt even dirtier still.

He bent forward to pull her leggings up all the way, his cum quickly soaking her underwear, before giving her a quick pat on the bum to signal that he was finally done.

A little dazedly, she lifted herself up with her hands to sit and face him, still kind of in shock at what he just did. He had put himself away and was breathing heavily, eyeing her carefully. 

“Now, Peaches,” he started, taking her hand in his so sweetly like he hadn't just defiled her over her Lego table. “I want you to go upstairs and spend some time with your mom and dad okay? I thought I heard them say they wanted to play Scrabble or something.” 

His eyes darted to the top of the stairs and then back to her. 

“I want you to sit there with my cum in that pretty little asshole of yours and think about me the whole time, you hear me?” 

He looked at her intently with his lips pressed together and his eyebrows raised, waiting for her response.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she listened. Every word out of his mouth was more depraved than the last, and yet she couldn’t help but want to go along with all of it. He wanted to own her every moment, not just when she was in front of him, and the basest part of her wanted it more than anything.

“Yes, sir,” she responded breathily, her heart pounding and head still spinning.

“Good girl,” he replied softly, kissing the top of her head.

“Now go,” he ordered more sternly, pointing at the staircase. 

His voice startled her, reminding her of how impatient he’d get sometimes with her in the past, just about silly things like dropping her brand new ice cream cone, or tried to hide from him in the racks of a department store, scaring him silly. His stern, Mean Ben voice had been a little intimidating when she was younger. Now it sent a thrill through her, and an urgency to obey. Flattening her palms over her hair to smooth it out, she stood up and darted toward the staircase, nearly running up to the kitchen without looking back, his spend sticky and still warm where it filled her and leaked out slowly enough to drive her mad. 

How would survive until bedtime like this, covered in cum and keyed up as all get-out, the echoes of his fingers all over her skin, her ass still stinging with his slaps? It was all so deranged and she had loved every single second of it. It was like she had won the sexual lottery: not only was he teaching her how to have sex, and being so generous, he made her realize things she never imagined she could want, especially being called those dirty names and having his tongue literally everywhere imaginable. 

And he was going to fuck her—soon.

Plus, he didn’t _actually_ think she was a whore or a slut, she quickly decided, it was just something he said in the heat of the moment like they did in pornos. It must be, because it made her throb when he called her those names. 

She liked it _too_ much.

Sure enough, when she made it upstairs, her parents already had the Scrabble board laid out, along with chips and dip and soda, her favorite game night snack. They must have felt bad about having their friend invade her space, and were obviously trying to make it up to her. It tugged at her heart a little, how much her parents loved her and how far out of their way they went to make sure she knew just how much. They may be a couple of self-absorbed space cadets who let her run wild right under their noses, but they meant well.

She had two great parents, however imperfect and oblivious they might be, and a secret boyfriend. Who was luckier than her?

“Hey sweetie, we waited for you!” her dad called to her excitedly. “How’s the Falcon coming along?”  
  


“Um, good,” she replied nervously, taking her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table where everything was laid out. Ben’s cum was still slowly making its way out of her, and she squirmed against the sticky mess soaking her underwear, trying to get comfortable on the floor. “Gonna go a lot faster with Uncle Benji helping,” she added, feeling a little strange calling him that again.

“That’s great honey,” her mom responded. “Is Ben coming up to play with us?”

She shook her head no. “I think he said he was gonna watch TV or something. We can get started without him.”

Her mind wandered to the feeling of his cum seeping out and making her shift in her seat. She was grateful for her birth control, which she had started last year to help with her irregular cycles and painful cramps. Now it would be so easy to let him take her, and leave no evidence behind. Nothing would be between them either. She’d feel all of him, and he would feel all of her. 

“Sweetie, are you gonna pick your tiles?” her mom asked, bringing her back to the present moment.

“Uh, yeah, sorry! Just thinking about school.”

They played for an hour or so, her parents competitive as always, but Rey was too distracted to play as well as she usually did. After two rounds, she feigned first week of school exhaustion and ran upstairs to shower. 

The hot water felt delightful on her sore little body, muscles aching after two days of heavy use. He was so talented with his tongue and made her feel so good, but he got a little too rough with his hands when he got excited. 

It must just mean that he wanted her so badly he couldn’t control his passion. It seemed worth it to her. He gave her far more pleasure than pain.

Curled under the covers with her phone and snuggled up in her cozy jammies, she was too wired to sleep. She dm’ed Rose on instagram just to say hi and took some cute filtered selfies to post to her stories, but still, she felt restless.

Her mind inevitably wandered to Ben’s tongue in her ass, and his fingers inside of her. Those talented fingers knew exactly what they were doing and coaxed a far more powerful orgasm out of her than any she’d ever given herself.

Each climax felt so good, even if it felt like every time, he took a piece of her along with it. 

Ruminating on that taboo pleasure made her feel instantly needy, so she made quick work of herself with her fingers and the same older man video she watched yesterday when he had asked her to masturbate with whipped cream in her mouth. Somehow it didn’t have the same effect, not after he’d made her do the same act in front of him, with his actual cum resting on her tongue. 

That memory, mixed with the degrading things he’d called her quickly sent her to the edge.

_Baby whore._

_Wet little slut._

_Fucktoy._

She came with a little whimper, her tense body slowly uncoiling as she melted into her sheets. 

It wasn’t really a road to hell, she mused. It was more like a slippery water slide.

She raised her arms over her head, and vowed to enjoy the rapid descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly drafted so expect another update soon-ish, just don't mind me as I get distracted by other shiny WIPs! Remember to subscribe for updates (especially if I go rogue and update the chapter count) and thank you all for the enthusiasm for my mean Uncle Ben! <3 #thankyoupeaches


	4. the abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Uncle Benji's wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [SunshineDaysies](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for your partnership and [AteLala](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala) for additional guidance on this chapter!
> 
> This is a friendly reminder to read all the tags! Enjoy, Peaches! ;)

The next morning Rey nearly burst out of bed with excitement to retrieve her special present from underneath the mattress where she had hidden it. She then bounded to the bathroom to carefully clean it and let it dry on a towel, stealing nervous, but eager glances at it every few seconds, while she did her hair and makeup for school.

Ben had decided to take a leave of absence from work until he got through the bulk of his legal meetings and proceedings with his soon-to-be ex-wife, so he once again had decided to sleep late, freeing her to use the bathroom to her heart's content. 

A small—okay, a huge part of her—wished he’d wake up and join her there, that he would kiss her good morning and shower with her, or at least help her put this thing inside of her. But maybe he _wanted_ her to do it all by herself, either as some sort of test, or to prove that she could handle it.

That she was ready.

His gift had also contained a small bottle of lube, which she applied liberally according to the enclosed directions. She lowered her underwear and pajama pants, and put a foot up on the toilet. Holding the squishy toy with both hands, she gently parted her lips with it to spread the lube a bit before notching it at her entrance. With a deep breath, she slowly pushed it inside. 

To her delight, it met little resistance, and she slowly fed it inside herself as it spread her open just a little bit and nestled inside. 

It wasn't so bad, actually. 

When she was done, she was careful to keep her legs together to hold it in. It shouldn’t budge, especially since she was so small and tight down there, but she dressed carefully, letting a little moan escape when she bent forward to put her pants on. She felt deliciously full, and the toy hit a perfect spot when she moved like that. 

He was such a good guy to give her a gift like this, so she wouldn’t be freaked out when he finally made love to her for real with that giant dick of his.

Closing her eyes, she let a little fantasy play out about their first time together: how he would lay her down on the bed gently, and kiss her until she was wild with desire, and then put his mouth all over her body until she was wet and pliant for him. 

It would be the best first time any girl could ask for. 

With the plug inside her, her movements had to be careful, lest it start to slip out a little. It wasn’t long before she was clenching on it with a practiced ease to hold it firmly inside. Horniness couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt, and needless to say, it was going to be a very interesting school day.

Sitting down in her car was quite the endeavor, but once she was seated, it was no more uncomfortable than standing up. It pressed on her walls and made her want to clamp down constantly, making her cheeks red and flushed and her nipples hard as she drove to school. By the time she arrived, she was actually sweating a little. 

But if Ben believed she could handle this, then she did too.

He must _really_ want her to be ready, and at this point she couldn’t be sure whether or not she would make it through tonight without leaving her virginity in the dust. She wanted to be fucked more than anything she had ever wanted in her life, and now, she had to simply pretend that none of this was happening and go to chem lab. 

Lab class was a challenge, but luckily she got to sit for most of it, as the teacher prepared them for an upcoming test. All they had to do was measure fluids for acid-base reactions, easy enough to do sitting down.

By the time gym class rolled around, however, she decided to feign cramps, knowing full well she would not be able to play volleyball in this state. Her younger, male teacher never questioned period stuff, and claiming one had debilitating cramps almost always resulted in being sent to the nurse to lay down for a bit. 

Actually, she used to get them all the time, and had confided in Ben over the summer when he asked why she wasn’t joining them for mini golf one night. He was so smart and recommended she go on birth control because apparently it had also been really helpful for Bazine as well. To Rey’s delight, her mom had no issue with it, and took her straight to the doc the next week. 

Nurse Maz, who was none the wiser that she had already cured her cramps, was kind enough to let her lay down on an exam table in the back room until she felt a little better. The nurse even closed the curtain around her to give her some privacy. 

“Put your knees up to help with the pressure. I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so to check on you, okay?”

“Thanks, Nurse Maz,” Rey responded sweetly, feeling a just a teensy bit guilty about faking it.

Once her knees were in a raised position with her feet flat on the crinkly paper covering the table, Rey relaxed and began studying the water stains on the ceiling. It was actually a nice respite to lay down for a bit, and there was less pressure on the dildo. Unfortunately, it was little relief for the horniness that had been building up all morning.

She overheard the nurse take a phone call, a personal one from the sound of it, and imagined she’d be on the phone for a while. Surely no harm could come from her taking a little more of the pressure off, right?

She moved her slim fingers down to the waistband of her tight skinny jeans and undid the button, lowering the zipper just enough to get her hand inside. She could always pretend that she was loosening her pants for the purpose of pain relief, should she be caught in the act. 

Keeping quiet, she rubbed her clit in firm smooth circles, just the sheer thrill of her semi-exhibitionism making her even more excited and wet. She clenched on the toy nestled within and imagined it was Ben thrusting inside of her. Within minutes of imagining how he would look at her, where he would put his hands, and all the lovely (and not so lovely) things he’d call her when he climaxed, she came with a grunt, relishing the way she clamped down on the toy, pulsing around it with each throb of her orgasm. Quickly, she fastened her pants and resumed her prone position, hands flat on her stomach. 

_Innocent as can be._

She must not have heard Nurse Maz hang up the phone, because moments later the curtain was thrown open 

_That was fucking close._

Embarrassed and chastened, she blushed as the nurse questioned her on her symptoms. 

“Are you okay sweetie? You look a little flushed.”

Rey’s stomach dropped. “I uh, I guess I’m a little warm. But thanks for letting me rest.”

“Oh, of course, dear,” Nurse Maz replied sweetly, feeling Rey’s forehead with the back of her cool, dry hand. 

Satisfied Rey was well rested enough to return to class, Nurse Maz urged her to sit up. “Take some ibuprofen when you get home and use a heating pad or hot water bottle if you have one. Feel better.”

“Thanks Nurse Maz. Have a good day!” she chirped as she grabbed her backpack and bolted for the door. She was too embarrassed thinking about how close she had come to being caught with her hand down her pants.

She made a mental note to look for a hot water bottle, and maybe even some ice packs when she got home. 

After Ben was done with her, that advice might come in handy after all.

++++ 

The rest of the day passed in a blur, her self-abuse having been only slightly helpful in alleviating her wantonness. She couldn’t _wait_ to get home and see what happened next. Every turn around a corner brought her closer to Ben, and ramped up her neediness in kind. 

Nearly running into the house, in spite of the slippery toy shifting inside of her, she threw her backpack down by the front door, intent on going directly into the basement to address the urgency of her situation with Ben. Surely he’d expected her to be exactly like this, and she had no doubts that he’d give her exactly what she wanted.

“Where you going, Peaches?” she heard a voice call out from the darkened living room. 

She pivoted on one foot to face him. 

“There you are!” she exclaimed excitedly and marched right over to where he sat on the couch, sipping a beer.

“Did you do what I asked?”

“Yes, sir.”

He let out a low, pleased laugh. “And how was your day, sweetheart?”

She looked down, toeing at the carpet with her sneaker and fidgeted with the ends of her hair with both hands. She felt shy talking about it all of a sudden, when moments before she was eager to pounce on him. 

“I felt really,” she paused, fiddling with a tuft of split ends, finding it hard to tell him exactly how sexed up she was. “Just really turned on, like, all day. It’s been really intense.”

“And how did you manage to get through it? Were you a good girl?” he asked, his voice calm and serene, like he was asking her how she fared on her math test and not how she had endeavored to behave like a normal high school student with a dildo in her cunt all day.

“I um–”

“Did you touch yourself?” he interjected, his voice stern.

  
  


“Yes, sir. I pretended to have cramps and the nurse let me lay down in the back. It was private, and well," she paused, fixing him with her doe eyes. "I just couldn’t help it.”

  
  


His mouth formed a thin line and his nostrils flared a bit as he looked her up and down. “Did I say you could do that, princess?”

_Shit._

“No, sir.”

“Come here,” he ordered, pointing down at the floor in front of his feet. He set his empty beer bottle on the coffee table. 

She walked slowly towards him, her desire thrumming through her like electricity through a live wire flailing on the ground. If they made contact, it could spark an inferno.

He reached forward and unceremoniously unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her zipper down, yanking them down to her knees. It was no easy feat since they were so tight, but he managed to do it quickly and efficiently with his big, strong hands. Her panties went along for the ride, leaving her totally exposed.

“Here?” she protested ineffectively. 

“Face down on my lap, now.” 

So this wasn't going to be a conversation then. 

She settled herself down over his thighs, her elbows on the couch cushions on one side of him, her pussy flush against his thigh. The plug held valiantly fast inside, despite starting to slip out just a tiny bit. 

He gave it a gentle prod before pushing it back in, making her squirm in his lap. She could feel how wet she was, the cold air of the room making her slick evaporate and lower her skin temperature comparatively.

“I think five to start. And if you don’t learn your lesson, it’ll be ten next time.” 

“Five?” she asked curiously, though she knew right before his flat palm made contact exactly what it meant. Her whole body jerked forward with the impact, the slap more forceful than last night when he was lost in the moment of pleasuring her. 

This was clearly meant to punish—to instruct.

“That’s one. Now count the rest,” he told her.

“Two,” she squeaked as he slapped the other side and smoothed warm circles over her tender skin.

“Three!” she yelped as he slapped right over the plug, jolting it inside her. 

“Fuck,” she muttered.

“All I want to hear out of your mouth is numbers. Don’t make me start over, princess.”

Another smack. 

”Four,” she murmured into the couch cushions, the sting increasing despite his tenderness following each thwack. 

She winced at the final blow, wiggling to get away from it. 

“Five!” 

She was panting, but he was unnervingly still, his palm resting on her backside.

“That was a good start. We’ll have to teach you not to wiggle so much.”  
  


She felt his cock hardening beneath her, and she thought that might be why he wanted her to stay still.

Maybe this particular moment wasn’t about sex at all.

“Get down. On your knees,” he ordered with a rough tap.

She startled at his barked command, and pushed herself up on all fours to sit down on the couch beside him, moving to pull her jeans up.

He leaned forward and grabbed her chin and stared directly in her eyes. His voice was so low and rough it made her shudder with fear and desire. “I didn’t say to do that. Knees now, on the floor.”

What if her parents came home early? The first thing they would see is their daughter with her pussy out, on her knees for their best friend. 

“Take it out and suck it,” he commanded in his Mean Ben voice. “Be a good girl, now. Good girls get to come, remember that.”

That she could do. This meant she was closer to the finish line. She hadn’t planned on her first time being on her parent’s couch, but it was exciting and thrilling, even if she was terrified out of her mind at being caught. How he knew what would turn her on past the point of no return was wondrous and wild. 

He was blowing her little teenage mind, and now she was going to blow _him._

“Yes, sir. I’d love to,” she responded breathily, unfastening his jeans and reaching within to grasp him. He leaned back against the cushions, both arms spread wide over the back of the couch, completely letting her fend for herself. She had to lean forward, draping herself forward and concentrate on holding the plug inside her without her underwear there as a safety net.

Another test she was determined to pass.

She confidently took him into her mouth, drooling onto his head to coat his shaft and swirl it around with her hand. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, but held his composure, his eyes trained on her. 

She twirled her tongue in circles around his head and swiped the bottom of her tongue left and right over his glans before diving down and licking a stripe from base to tip like he’d instructed her to do the first time.

“Fast learner,” he muttered as he shifted his hips and groaned. “Fast little _slut_.”

She moaned pleasurably with her mouth stuffed full and bobbed her head up and down, making lascivious noises as he hit the back of her throat. He gathered her hair in his hands as she worked, forming a loose ponytail in his grip. 

He yanked her head back, her mouth releasing him with a loud popping sound. 

“When I come, you swallow every last drop, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she panted, her lips wet and shining. He loosened his grip a bit but held onto her hair as she resumed licking, sucking, and sliding her hand up and down his shaft, making him groan in response. 

She _was_ a fast learner wasn’t she.

He gave her no warning when he exploded hot and salty into her throat, he held firm to her hair, keeping himself stuffed all the way in. 

“Fuck! Hot little mouth. Swallow it. Swallow all of it, princess. Drink it down.”

She gagged a bit, but did manage to swallow it all before he groaned and quickly slipped out of her mouth and tucked himself in. 

“Too sensitive after. Once I come you stop, understood?”

She nodded, and he reached forward and tenderly wiped a drop of cum from the corner of her mouth and pushed it between her lips. 

“Every last drop, princess.”

She made a big show of sucking on his thumb and tilting her head back so he could see her throat bob with a heavy swallow, even though it was already gone. She was so eager to please him, to show him how good she was. 

_His perfect little cum slut._

“Come see me tonight after your parents go to bed,” he urged, raising his brows as he pointed at her nude center. “And you can take that out to shower and make sure to wash it okay, sweetheart? And why don’t you shave everything too?" He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "I wanna lick all of you,” his voice, slow and syrupy.

He straightened back up, reaching down to help her to her feet. She swayed a bit, throbbing at his words, her jeans still bunched up around her knees. 

“If you can be a good girl and not touch yourself, I’ll let you come tonight, understood?”

She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It was the first encounter they’d had where he hadn’t gotten her off. First the spanking, now this denial, when she was the neediest and most desperate she’d ever felt in her life. 

It had to be for a good reason, and she trusted him, but the little brat inside of her was pissed. 

She tried to hide it and told him what he wanted to hear, even though she knew she probably looked and sounded utterly petulant. Part of her hoped he would change his mind, seeing how pitiful she was to be left so unsatisfied, but he remained unaffected by her plight.

“Yes, sir,” she replied begrudgingly, her eyebrows furrowed and her swollen pink lips forming a pout.

He pointed at the stairs. “Now go do your homework.” He gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips, before retreating to his basement abode, stopping along the way to grab another beer from the fridge.

She stood up in his wake and pulled her pants up, not even bothering to fasten them as she turned and made her way up the stairs, watching him through the doorway until the basement door closed unceremoniously behind him. He didn’t so much as throw a single glance back at her. 

When she reached the top of the staircase on the way to her room, she could hear her parents slamming the car doors and walking up the front walkway.

_Too fucking close._

She could barely focus on her homework, her skin forming goosebumps of its own accord, as she tasted the tangy remnants of his cum on the back of her tongue. She clenched down repeatedly on the toy, willing herself to cum untouched, which felt like a loophole she could probably get away with. 

Alas, he’d taught her to want so much more than she could get from softly humping the mattress beneath her, no matter how horny she may be.

She could hear him taking a shower as she struggled through a few paragraphs of _Franny and Zooey_ , and it took all of her strength not to bust in there and join him. She was hesitant to do anything other than what he had ordered her to do, her ass still aching from her thorough spanking earlier.

Dinner was even more torturous. 

Her parents wanted to talk about Ben’s plans, like when he would return to work, and when he would be getting his own place. The conversation was depressing and filled her with dread. She hadn’t considered what it would mean when he left. 

Would he take her with him? Would they tell her parents they were in love and start a life together? She’d have to graduate high school first, of course, but he had taken such good care of her her whole life. 

He’d know what to do.

He was probably just ignoring her because the conversation was so serious, the realm of grown-up things she couldn’t yet force herself to care about, so she tuned out and watched Ben’s lush, pink mouth instead. She liked to watch him eat, _so hungry_ , probably on account of how huge his muscles were. 

As she reflected on how beautiful he was, and counted the moles that dotted his perfect face, she ruminated on why he was being so distant with her. Maybe he didn’t want her parents to suspect anything if he touched her too much or looked at her with one of his loaded glances. 

They were so focused on him, especially as they discussed his off-shore savings account that he had hidden from Bazine, so she wouldn’t be able to completely clean him out in the divorce. Rey’s ears perked up at that, happy to know that he’d be okay when all this was said and done. He really deserved that. Given the seriousness of the conversation, and the gravity of his situation, it made sense that he’d lay off of the flirting, even if it hurt her a little.

He was the important one right now, anyway. 

She hoped that _tonight_ would be all about _them_.

She also briefly wondered if maybe he liked denying her, and this was all part of her punishment—a way to keep her on her toes and leave her wanting more. It sure felt that way sometimes, but she knew he had a good heart. He was just going through a rough time and she had to respect that, no matter how clingy and needy she felt, just wanting _more, more, more._

It was her night to do dishes, and instead of offering to help like he did the first night, Ben joined her dad to watch a football game and talk more about his annoying ex. It was yet another disappointment to add to the pile that day. As she begrudgingly loaded the dishwasher, she kept trying to catch his eye through the sliver of doorway where she could still see him from the kitchen. 

After pulling her neckline down just far enough, bending over gratuitously and even licking a dessert spoon clean while staring directly at him, she finally gave up trying to get a rise out of him. 

Pouting, she gave him one last sad puppy dog look. Her heart soared when he finally acknowledged her and mouthed, “Be good.”

She took that as a good sign, him acknowledging her like that, and finished cleaning as quickly as possible. Her mom was reading her Kindle at the kitchen table and drinking wine, and she saw her dad put down at least two beers. They slept nice and heavy when they’d had a few drinks, such lightweights they were. Maybe they’d even go to bed early and give her more glorious quality time with Ben. 

As per Ben’s instructions, she got a nice little break from her little purple torture device. She washed it and left it to dry on a clean paper towel while she took a luxurious shower, deep conditioning her hair and shaving every visible hair on her body. Once her pussy was completely bare, she marveled at how slippery and delicious it felt when she slid her thighs together. She could care less about hair either way, but it felt so good to do something that pleased him. 

She dried herself with a towel and lotioned her body, so she could be soft and sweet smelling for him, a perfect princess for her perfect first time. Once she felt like the delicious dessert he was always comparing her to, she eagerly put the toy back inside. 

She dressed quickly, selecting a pair of lacy underwear and slipping on her silkiest short sleeve pajamas with matching shorts. They were baby pink with black trim and a little pocket on the front. With how wet she’d been all day, she was loose and relaxed, and less tense than she’d ever been. Pinning her thighs together and clenching even harder to keep it inside only served to worsen her plight, so she laid daintily on her bed and scrolled TikTok until the house finally fell silent. 

Convinced the coast was clear, Rey tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. The basement door was slightly ajar with the glow of the TV spilling out and illuminating the kitchen a bit. There on the handle was a sock. She grinned, leaving it there in case one of her parents came down for a glass of water, given the family had agreed on the sock rule as a “do not enter, naked” signal so no one surprised him while he got dressed. 

Making her way down to the basement, she was surprised to find the couch empty of its usual inhabitant. Her neck immediately twisted to the other corner of the room where his cordoned off sleeping area was. 

Her heart in her throat, she walked towards it and parted the curtains. 

“Hey, Peaches,” he greeted her with a lopsided smile. He was splayed out on his bed, wearing nothing but skin tight black boxer briefs. 

He patted the bed next to him. “Come, lay down next to me.” He smiled as he assessed her from head to toe. “I like those pajamas, princess. My little peach dessert.”

He put down the book he was reading, and folded his hands over his chiseled abs. She’d seen him in a bathing suit on vacation plenty of times, but nothing compared to him stripped down to his underwear just for her, close enough to touch, to kiss. 

Tonight was the night she would be changed forever. 

She knelt on the foot of the bed and crawled towards him, conscious of the fact that her top was loose enough to give him a view of her whole naked torso from his vantage point. He coughed and pressed his lips together as she neared him. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one desperate for this to begin. 

She settled down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top, not sure how to proceed. “Hi,” she said sweetly, awaiting his instruction.

He turned towards her, cupping her face and leaning forward to kiss her, soft and slow before pulling away. “Lay down. I’m gonna make you feel good. 

Feeling weirdly shy, she complied. This was less spontaneous than humping on the couch, or the BJ in the living room. This was a deliberate, willful act on both their parts. Premeditated, if you will. It made it feel more dangerous somehow, like they couldn’t blame being caught up in the moment.

She laid back on the pillow, strangely reminiscent of her time in the nurse’s office earlier, except this time, she’d get what she really wanted. 

He took his time kissing her, blanketing her body in his, stroking her hair and covering her jaw and neck with his lips, sucking hard where her neck met her shoulder, making her whine. He nibbled at her ear and swept the shell of it with his tongue, the sensation traveling straight to her core. 

It was exactly what she had hoped for.

“Such a good girl, letting me worship you. I can’t believe I get to have you. Can’t believe you’re all mine,” he confessed as he swiped his tongue over her clavicle, his big brutish fingers wresting the tiny pearl buttons of her pajama top. He parted it reverently, his mouth slack as her breasts came into view. 

He palmed them gently, taking his time lavishing each one with attention, his tongue dancing circles over each hardened bud, as she combed her fingers through his waves. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the exquisite attention, gasping as he moved lower and nuzzled at her belly, kissing it softly. 

“Beautiful,” he remarked, leaning back to slide her shorts down. “Wore your pretty little lace panties just for me. My perfect princess.”  
  


He slid those down too, and pulled off both items of clothing in one fell swoop, leaving her just in her wide-open silky top, laid completely bare for his gaze. He crouched lower, and keeping eye contact with her, spread her knees wide open. She felt a modicum of relief as the toy began to slip out of its own accord. It had been comfortable enough, but she was ready for the real thing.

She just wanted _him._

“Look at you all stuffed,” he noted, grasping the end of the toy to wiggle it, eliciting a small whimper from her. “And look at this perfect pink pussy all cleaned up for me. Gorgeous.” 

He pushed at the end of the toy and finally gave her a long, sultry lick. It was electric on her smoothly shaved skin, nothing to dull the sensation of the insidious wet slide of his tongue. 

“Ben!” she whispered, forgetting his formal title for these secret moments between them; but that's who he was.

Her Benji. 

Her Ben.

“I like when you say my name,” he reassured her, pausing to lave at her clit and suck on it gently. “Let’s see how many times I can make you say it, huh Peaches?”

He was being so nice, none of the meanness that plagued their after-school encounter, where he only wanted to punish her.

Maybe that was the idea: Punishment, reward. Clear and easy to understand. Only two choices; obey or disobey. 

_Easy peasy._

As he continued pleasuring her with his sinful mouth, he pulled on the toy a bit and began working it in and out. It was soft and folded easily, so he gave it short little jerks, just enough to ramp her up to her peak as it worked in sordid symphony with his tongue.

She was just about to come—so close—when he pulled it out of her and sat up on his knees.

He held it out proudly for her inspection. “Dripping. Look at it, princess. Look how soaked you are for me.”

She smiled wanly. She had just been about to come, and not exactly interested in his little show and tell game, but tried to hide her disappointment. 

“It’s because I want you so bad. It’s torture, sir,” she replied, laying it on thick in the hopes he would put her out of her misery.

He held the toy up to her lips, and without being told she knew to lick it clean. He watched her with heated interest as she took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked. 

“Already such a good little cock sucker aren’t you? So talented,” he praised. “Are you ready for the real thing, princess?”

_Finally._

“Yes, sir,” she nearly whined. “Please,” she added, imbuing her face with as much desperation as she possibly could. 

What more did she have to do? 

“Little baby whore needs to get _fucked_ doesn’t she?" he began, his words urgent and clipped. "Had her tight virgin pussy filled all day but it just wasn’t enough for my greedy little girl, now was it?”

“No, sir,” she replied, shaking her head emphatically and looking up at him through her lashes. “Nothing is as good as you.”

He laughed heartily, reaching down to palm his bulge. “That’s right princess. You’re such a smart girl, always have been. And you know what you need—what you want. I don’t even have to convince you, do I?”

She shook her head no again, wondering when he would stop gloating and get to the sex part already. She wavered between wanting it to be soft and magical like in a romantic comedy, or if she wanted him to ravage her until she didn’t know her own name. 

Maybe he’d do both, if she was lucky. 

He shifted his knees and pulled his boxers down, removing them with assured, swift movements, like he was accustomed to it, without an ounce of shyness. Of course he was, he was a grown man who’d probably done this tons of times. Rey beat back the jealousy that fluttered in her heart that she had to share him, even with his past. 

She lay spread out before him, shivering with want, goosebumps rolling across the surface of her body with every shift of the mattress. The slightest touch of fabric against her skin drove her mad, and she clenched her fists at her side.

_Only a few more seconds._

After pulling some lube out of his bedside drawer and slowly and sensually pouring it over her center and spreading it lightly with his fingertips through her folds, he reached down and hooked a large hand under her knee and leaned her calf against his shoulder. He leaned over her, propping himself up with one arm.

“I’m gonna start slow and loosen you up a little so you can take me. I’ll go slow. Let me know if it hurts, okay Peaches?”

This was her tender Uncle Benji. 

_Her Ben._

She was in good hands.

He was hard, and dripping for her, ready as she was, even if he kept his careful composure. It made her feel slightly less insane to see him getting all worked up too. She reached up and held his shoulders with a light touch, unsure if that was how this worked, but eager to have her hands on him, feel his heat directly, as she marveled at the muscular expanse of his body hovering above her. 

He gripped himself and slowly rubbed his length through her lips, spreading her slick around. She was completely drenched, even though she hadn’t come, and she willed herself not to be mad that she still hadn’t yet. 

Perhaps he was saving the best for last. 

His eyes were riveted to where his cock slid up and down through her sensitive seam. He finally looked up at her. “Are you ready princess? Ready to take me?”

She nodded, biting her lip with resolve. “Please, Ben.” 

He groaned, pressing the tip of himself just at her entrance before bracing himself with both hands on the bed. Her leg still rested on his shoulder as he slowly pushed in, watching for her reaction. 

“How’s that sweetheart?”

He was much bigger than the dildo she had worn all day, and it was a little uncomfortable as he began to drive in deeper. But he was being sweet with her now, so she relaxed and breathed deeply, nodding for him to continue. Her brow knitted as he pushed further in, and she felt an intense pressure as she stretched to accommodate him. 

“Fuck. Tight little virgin hole. Feels fucking amazing,” he babbled quietly as he began to quicken the pace of his shallow thrusting. “How’s that, huh baby? You like my cock inside you? You like getting fucked?”

“Yes, fe-feels good,” she moaned, breathing heavily as she bore each slide of his length in and out. It did feel exciting, and strange, and terrifying all at once. 

It occurred to her that this was it, that she wasn’t a virgin anymore, and it wasn’t the life altering fact like she thought it would be.

But her life _was_ altered.

Because it was _him._

He moved more quickly now, starting to enjoy himself, closing his eyes as he surrendered. He reached down to lazily rub his thumb over her clit, making her cry out. With a grunt he thrust into her, until he was fully within. It felt like she was being split in half, he was so big.

The competing pleasures of being stuffed to the brim, coupled with his expert thumb on her clit were overwhelming. For the second time that night, she approached her long awaited release, her brain trying to process all of the sensations at once: the pressure, the stinging, and the bone melting ecstasy she felt in spite of those things. 

His hand left her clit to wrap around her throat and she winced a bit as he pressed down. His eyes locked onto hers and she felt completely enraptured as he slid in and out of her at a torturously slow pace, her head swimming from the light pressure on her neck.

“You wanna come don’t you baby? Have you been good since your punishment? No more disobeying me?”

He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in quickly, making her whimper.

“Yes, sir. Please let me come,” she whined against the gentle pressure on her neck. “I’ve been so good. _Please_ , Ben.”

“Fuck. Such a good girl.” 

He loosened his grip on her throat and grabbed her other leg to throw it over his other shoulder. He began fucking her so hard that the whole bed rattled, the loud noise making her nervous and dulling her orgasm. She hadn’t expected it to be like this. He was so gentle at first, and it was zero to sixty with how he was thrusting into her. It felt good, but it was overwhelming, and not at all the tender lovemaking her lovesick teenage brain had fantasized about.

And yet, _she loved it._

She loved how rough he was being, how out of control he was, when he had been so controlled just hours before, playing his game, denying her. This was what she really, truly wanted. To really _feel_ all of his pent up desire for her.

Lost in pleasure, he suddenly reared up and grabbed her hips to flip her over, nearly knocking the wind out of her. “On your knees little whore,” he barked. 

She scrambled up, a little excited and a little nervous too, and as she did, he reached down and pulled her top off, tossing it onto the floor, nearly ripping one of the seams. He slapped her ass and plunged into her again, this time not being slow and gentle at all, or checking in with her. 

She yelped at the blunt intrusion. 

“What's that baby whore? Too much?” He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, bracing his other hand on her shoulder. “Isn’t this what you wanted you dirty little slut?” He punctuated his questions with rough tugs to her hair and hard thrusts against her little body. 

She stifled her cries of pleasure as best she could, fearful the noise would travel through the vents directly to her parents’ bedroom. Staying quiet was difficult with how turned on and confused she was.

He was _almost_ too rough, dancing her on the edge of pain as he tightened his grip on her hair, slapping her ass repeatedly, and he pounded into her from behind, her pussy being not quite used to—well, _any_ of this yet. 

But she could take it. It felt so insanely good. Fuck romantic comedy sex. This is what her body was meant for, being controlled, being fucked hard and mercilessly by his perfect cock. She drooled onto the pillow, no longer aware of how loud she was moaning, nor did she care.

“Don’t you want to be a hot little hole for me to fill with my cum?” he asked again. “Answer me princess,” he commanded with another harsh slap on her sensitive behind. 

“Yes, sir!” she cried out, followed by a low moan as he drove in at his rapid pace, her hands fisting in the sheets. 

He reached down and grabbed both of her arms to fold them behind her back. He gripped her criss-crossed forearms firmly in just one hand, fucking her harder, her arms straining from being pulled back. 

She felt like nothing but a hole to be filled and let the euphoric delirium take over. It felt so good, like he was made for her in every way. If he just kept going, she would explode into a thousand pieces, she just knew it.

“Ben! Please,” she whimpered. 

“Please what?” he grunted, lowering himself so she could hear him better. “Does my little baby whore want to come? Do you think you’ve earned it?

“Yes, please!” she begged, her voice nearly a whisper, frustrated tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She had been denied for so long, and was so close. She feared he wouldn’t actually let her. 

“Please, sir, let me come! Ben, please!”

He let go of her arms and she pressed her face into the pillow, as he continued to fuck her, his hips pistoning into her from behind. He leaned forward, reaching around to work her clit again, and she hoped this time he’d finally relent, finally reward her.

She’d taken all of it.

She had earned it.

“That’s it baby, come with me inside you. Make this tight little pussy even tighter for me, come on. Come on, baby,” he urged her. 

His fingers were brusque but the wind probably could have made her come at that point, she was so keyed up after all of his denials.

“Please,” she spoke only to the pillow.

“Fuck! Gonna come,” he moaned. “Do it now baby, come for me!” 

“Ahh-hahh!” she wailed, clenching down hard as the orgasm ricocheted through her like a stray bullet, fast and cruel, until she was a shaking, drooling mess yet again. 

He followed close behind, gripping her hips with all his might as he jerked forward and spilled into her, finally completing her utter debasement.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, and she laid back, completely stunned, even as her muscles finally began to gradually relax. It was like she’d just gotten off a theme park ride and she was still bracing for the next drop even though the car had come to a complete stop. 

He reached over and used his fingers to push his cum back inside as it began to leak out.

“Keep that where it belongs, huh baby? I won't make you wear the plug again because you did so well today, but maybe next time.”

He pulled her into his arms so her back rested against his chest. She’d never felt this much of another person’s skin on hers. It was warm and smooth and soft, and she could no longer tell the difference between the two of them.

She felt bone-tired, shaky and utterly used up, but with his arms around her, as he nuzzled her hair and placed small, tender kisses on her shoulder, she started to feel peaceful and blissed out. 

“You did so well, Peaches, just like I knew you would. Perfect.”

She basked in his praise and tried to reconcile this sweet man with the wild beast he had unleashed only a minute before. She tried not to examine it too hard. After all, he was the experienced one. She’d just have to toughen up a bit more. 

It was worth it.

After a few minutes of blissful spooning and gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder, he leaned back to retrieve something from the bedside drawer behind him. He placed a small white box in front of her and curled himself around her back again. 

“What’s this?” she asked sleepily. “Another present?”

“Yes baby, open the box,” he urged her, kissing her shoulder again. 

She lifted her arm up enough to lift the lid with a gentle shaking motion and parted the paper to reach inside. She pulled out a small metal object with a sparkly pink heart at one end, and a rose gold teardrop shape connected to it by a thin bar. 

She laughed nervously. Another gift that she had no idea what to expect from. “Am I supposed to know what this is?” she asked shyly.

He chuckled, “No, I suppose not, baby. Sometimes I forget how naive you are, but it makes me happy that you haven’t been corrupted yet,” he kissed her temple. “Except by me,” he added with another laugh.

“It’s called an anal plug or butt plug,” he continued. “It’s just like the other one. To help you get ready for me.”

She felt a chill go down her spine. She didn’t know if she wanted _that_. What he did to her with his tongue last night was okay, she supposed, but this meant he wanted to put that huge thing in _there_ too? Was that even medically possible? She made a mental note to Google it.

“I can tell you're nervous, but that’s why I got you this. To make you feel safe. I would never hurt you,” he reassured her.

She tried to tamp down the nervousness she felt about trying something so intense after only just losing her virginity. What if it actually _did_ hurt?

A little voice inside also told her how incredible it would feel to have him fill her up _there_ too. That he would make her feel good, and that she should let him. She would think about it, and if she changed her mind, she’d just tell him. He always listened to her, always cared what she thought. This shouldn’t be any different. 

“Okay,” she responded, turning around to look at him, seeking approval, warmth, _anything_.

“Good girl,” he replied in kind, wrapping his hand around her throat possessively as he kissed her. 

“Better go up to bed and get some rest. Big day for you tomorrow,” he informed her. “And don’t forget your present, baby.” 

_Oh._

“Do I have to wear it tomorrow? Maybe I can take a break?”

He laughed. “If that’s what you want princess. Just remember who gets to come hmm?” He patted her cheek in a way that felt patronizing, but she shrugged it off because his eyes and his smile looked so genuine. This was just a game he liked to play, and she was just trying to learn the rules. 

“Okay. I’ll try it at least.”  
  


“That’s my good girl.” He granted her one last kiss. “Goodnight, Peaches.”

“Goodnight, Ben,” she replied, sitting up to locate her clothes and make her hasty retreat. 

Tomorrow would be the same, but this time it would be her ass on the line, literally. She couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. 

Maybe it was just a lot to take in. The last few days had been a wild ride, and she had assuredly left her innocence in the dust, just as she had imagined. Surely it was natural to feel confused with how insanely fast they were going. 

It would be okay. 

Because she had him. And he would take care of her.

Just like he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed joining me on this waterslide to hell!
> 
> I have updated the chapter count so stay tuned!


	5. the rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't expecting for this to be as many chapters as it turned out to be, but I'm so glad I let my incredible writing partner [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) talk me into this last one!
> 
> Speaking of whomst, she is writing an amazing, smutty canonverse fic that you must check out. I am not as good of a beta as her but lucky for me, she's an extremely talented writer, which makes it so much easier. Check out her newest fic "What it Would Mean" [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099004/chapters/71430546)!
> 
> Finally, I should probably remind you one last time to check those tags!

Dawn light crept in through the blinds as Rey’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Lifting her cheek off of the pillow, she looked down to see that she had left a little wet spot from drooling in her sleep. She had slept so soundly and deeply that she nearly slept through her alarm.

_It happened._

_They happened._

Stretching and sitting up slowly, she felt the full aching of her muscles and the tenderness between her legs, reminding her that her relationship with Ben had been irrevocably altered, and that a threshold had been forever crossed.

To ease some of her soreness, she took a slow, luxurious shower, but her mind was heavy on Ben’s second present that was now wedged beneath her mattress, and what it would mean to keep careening down the dark slide he had so readily sent her down. 

Or had she simply let herself fall?

Maybe both.

He had pushed, quite a bit, and she was happy to go along, grateful even. He didn’t just make her feel wanted, he made her feel essential to his very being.

Growing up, she had always felt loved by her parents, but especially by him. His special attention and his secret spoiling of her was a high like no other. As sweet as her parents were, they didn’t actually see her. 

Not really. 

They saw their own wants, their expectations, their failures. She was a vessel for their unrealized dreams, a perfect child to carry on the family legacy and do what they could not. And to some extent, Ben was doing the exact same thing: insinuating himself into her very psyche all these years so he could get what he wanted.

But what about what she wanted?

She wanted him, loved him even. Her childhood affection was blossoming into something more, whether she meant for it to happen or not. 

His need for her was so deep that she didn’t think she would ever see the bottom of it. It all began to click into place when he handed her that gift last night. In a few short days she had not only lost her virginity, she’d discovered the darkest parts of herself, the parts that wanted to be consumed by him and give him everything he wanted. But somehow, she knew that he would never stop taking _more, more, more._ His need was as fathomless as her affection for him.

But would he take it all, leaving her with nothing of herself? 

Was she just a vessel for his darkest desires? 

And yet, he had encouraged her to go to college in order to pursue a better path than her parents. Had encouraged her to aspire to be just as successful as him, even more so. He wasn’t molding her into a mindless housewife to keep at home like a pet and fuck whenever he wanted, although she couldn’t help but clench at the thought of such an existence.

On the cusp of adulthood, yet still in many ways just a kid, it was so hard to say what she truly did want. Her future was supposed to be college parties and midterms, and getting over her fear of public speaking. Instead, she was contemplating a future with her dad’s best friend: the only person who had ever truly seen her.

Things were about to change, and he was going to move out of their house, no matter what choice she made, and the only options were to join him or leave him altogether. Would she really have to decide now that he was the only man she’d ever want for the rest of her life? 

It seemed silly to think in such extremes, but knowing he had spent her whole life waiting for her, had done everything in his power to make her his— 

There was no other way this was going to end. 

With her thoughts heavy and her mind swimming with what-ifs, she showered, taking extra care to clean _everywhere_. By the time she was done, she was teetering dangerously close to being late for school. Her mind danced anxiously at the thought of inserting the shiny rose gold plug into her virgin bum, and what would happen once she did. 

It was equal parts thrilling and frustrating to play his little game. 

The surprise of being taken, and the anticipation of surrendering to whatever would happen was becoming addictive. She wasn’t just along for the ride, but actively wanting, hoping, wishing he’d keep pushing her just a little bit further. Part of her wanted to relinquish all control so she didn’t feel guilty for her sins, and the other part wanted validation that it was okay to want such sordid things. 

He gave her both in equal measure.

Squeaky clean and toweled dry, she decided to head to her bedroom and work herself up to putting the plug in. She laid out her towel on the bed and smiled as she turned it over in her palm, the princess pink, heart-shaped jewel twinkling in the morning sunlight streaming into her bedroom. To loosen herself up, she came to thoughts of the night prior, gently teasing herself with the plug all the while. His voice was in her mind, bringing goosebumps across her sensitive skin with every dirty word he had uttered last night.

With the sweet ache of her fading orgasm, she poured a generous amount of lube over the tapered edge of the little peachy-colored metal egg, breathing deeply and working it in millimeter by millimeter.

It was instantly arousing, just like it had been when it was his tongue breaching that sensitive, forbidden place. Her pussy clenched around nothing in a fit of jealousy, and her fingers instinctively went to her clit to placate it. 

She could feel the plug grow wider and she breathed again as it finally tapered back down and slipped all the way in. He had chosen a small enough “beginner” size for her, but it was still overwhelming to put anything at all inside of a hole so tight and small. It really gave her pause to imagine his massive dick not only going in, but thrusting in and out at the speed and intensity with which he had just fucked her the night before.

Sitting up slowly, she pivoted her body to the full length mirror across the room, and spread her legs wide. The plug had settled in nicely and was comfortable enough now. She gasped when she saw the little jewel resting against her puckered hole in the mirror’s reflection.

She’d never seen anything so pretty nor so _dirty_. 

_He’s going to lose his mind._

Slowly and gently, she wiggled it back out, taking deep breaths all the while, minding the instructions to only wear it for a few minutes at a time until she felt more comfortable with it, and only then for no more than a few hours tops. 

Feeling satisfied and a little smug that she did it all by herself, she hopped up to get dressed for school and clean her new toy, wondering if and when he’d use it on her. Her parents had already departed to a trade show for the day, so the house was quiet and Ben was presumably still asleep.

She was nearly going to miss homeroom now, but it was senior year after all, and the teachers were pretty chill since she was such a good student. She could still make it before first period, she hoped, as she flitted to the kitchen to raid the fruit basket and rushed over to the back door to put on her sneakers.

“Where you goin’ Peaches?” 

Ben emerged from the basement door, his eyes puffy and his hair tousled from sleep. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his ample biceps, and his black and gray plaid pajama pants were slung tantalizingly low on his hips. Admiring him, she stood by the back door with one shoe on and one shoe off.

“School. I’m––,” she gulped as he took a step forward, every hair on her body rising as he came nearer. “I’m running late.” 

His face was in front of hers now, his body caging her in against the back door. 

“It’s so good to see you in the daylight, princess. I can see all of your freckles when the sun hits them. I wish you didn't have to go.”

He leaned forward and cupped her chin, pulling her in for a soft, lazy kiss and she couldn’t help but melt into him, accepting his kiss and returning it back to him two fold. Soon, he had her pressed up against the kitchen wall, one of her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers digging into her thigh. 

“Stay with me, Peaches,” he implored between breathless kisses as she held onto his shoulders for dear life. Lifting her up and pressing her into the wall, he wrapped her other leg around his waist and buried his face in her neck.

“Ben, I’m so sorry, I have to go. I’ll get in trouble,” she protested weakly as he licked a stripe up the side of her throat and nibbled her earlobe.

“Please,” he breathed, but it felt more like a statement than a request.

“Mom and Dad are already gone, I can’t just not show. Someone has to call,” she explained as he put her down and dropped to his knees before pulling up her t-shirt to nuzzle her stomach. She absolutely loved just how much he wanted her, how much it fed her ego and her heart, but she really was going to get in trouble if she didn’t show up soon.

“I’ll call,” he offered, his fingers deftly working at the buttons on her jeans, undoing them one by one, trailing kisses in their wake. She threaded her hands through his hair as she surrendered to the removal of her pants and his insistent tongue as it parted her seam.

“I love eating your wet little pussy, Just dripping for me aren’t you princess?”

Gentle moans escaped her throat as he tasted her, followed by a surprised yelp from her as he sucked deeply on her clit. Fingers followed, parting her lips and delving inside, flexing madly against her g-spot. It wasn’t long before she was folded over in ecstasy.

He was on his feet in no time, taking advantage of her blissed out state to pick her up and bring her over to the large center island. 

“Ben what are you––” she began to ask as he swept aside a pile of bills and the fruit basket to drape her body down on top of the counter, her bare center even with the cool edge of granite. Her legs dangled down so just her toes met the floor, one with a shoe and one still without. 

“Shh,” he responded, pulling her jeans all the way down to her ankles. “I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart. I’m just getting started.”

Pressing a knee between her thighs he spread her legs out and used both hands to spread her cheeks wide.

“Did you play with it this morning baby? Did you try it like I asked you to?”

The granite was cool against her face. “Yes, sir”

He circled her asshole with a feather light touch, making her wiggle away from it. “Did you like it, baby?”

She giggled. “Yeah but not as much as you will. I think you’ll like it a lot,” she responded coyly.

He slapped her playfully, digging his fingers in on the downswing. “Yes, I will, babygirl.” 

His tongue was on her in no time, working hot circles around her rim, and dipping just inside. She writhed on the counter, her knees knocking softly against the wooden panel beneath. She was helpless in this position and she realized quickly she could grind her clit against the lip of the counter. She whined as he slowly pressed his index finger into her ass, gripping her hip with his other hand as he twisted it and worked it inside a little, some of the lube from this morning easing his way.

“Ben!” she gasped, clenching around him. 

“Feel good? I knew you’d love it. I wanna see it so bad princess. I wanna see you all full for me.”

Delirious with building orgasmic tension, she suddenly felt a proverbial bucket of ice water hit her. 

School.

She lifted herself up on her palms to push herself off the counter, but Ben pressed his thighs into the back of hers so she couldn’t move. 

“I’m so late, Ben. I’m gonna get in so much trouble,” she began, just on the edge of frantic. “I have to go.”

Gripping both of her hips, he leaned forward and draped himself over her back. “I said, I will call,” he growled through gritted teeth in her ear. “You’re not feeling well today and you need to rest,” he crooned, his voice turning syrupy sweet. “The only cure is filling all your holes, baby,” he added with glee.

She rolled her eyes but reveled in the thought of playing hooky, being his little _housewife sex pet_ for the day. It certainly had its appeal.

“Okay, but can we at least go to my room?” she asked sweetly over her shoulder. 

His eyes softened and he helped pull her down. “Of course, sweetheart.” 

Relief coursed through her. She didn’t want her kitchen island to be a constant reminder of the depraved thing they were about to do—that she wanted to do so _badly_.

Initially, the thought of letting him take her there had filled her with equal parts excitement and dread, and subsequently, so many questions about _them_. But after playing with the plug that morning and having him touch and lick her there again so soon after, she couldn’t fucking _wait_.

After pulling her pants up and kicking off her lone shoe, she led the way up the stairs to her bedroom, heart pounding in her chest as she opened the door. They were crossing yet another threshold they would never return from. 

Ben had only been in her room for brief moments, and now it would be a place that would be forever associated with him, and what would happen next. Just like the basement was. And her Legos. And yoga. He was slowly permeating every aspect of her life.

He closed the door softly behind her as she made her way to the bed and sat down, putting her hands in her lap demurely. Whipping around to face her, he stood there for a brief moment, looking so odd in her obviously teenage girl bedroom. They both just watched each other for a few moments, their chests rising and falling with each breath. His eyes were soft, and his expression open, somewhat showing his vulnerability. A boyish smile formed at the corners of his mouth. 

He would be so good to her, she just knew it. 

“I’m ready, Uncle Benji,” she cooed, tilting her head down to look up at him through her lashes. He stood stock still, braced to pounce, and she couldn’t help but notice how his muscles strained against the sleeves of his thin black t-shirt, and his sweatpants were beginning to tent a bit in response to her words. She hadn’t meant to call him that, but it sent a thrill through her at how much their relationship had changed. 

As much as he affected her, made her want, and made her submit, it dawned on her that she might have just as much power over him. He licked his lips before reaching down to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. 

“Is that so, Peaches?” he inquired as he closed the space between them in a few strides of his long, powerful legs. “Lay back for me,” he spoke, his voice soft, even as his eyes glinted with renewed darkness. 

Shifting back on the bed on the heels of her hands, Rey propelled herself backwards to lie before him. Her hair splayed out underneath her head like a halo, and her unbuttoned jeans framed her toned, tanned stomach. She rested her arms at her sides, eager for his touch.

“Like this?” 

“Absolutely perfect, sweetheart,” he praised, hooking his fingers in her waistband and peeling her pants all the way off, leaving her in her tight gray t-shirt and blue thong. 

She had remembered that blue was his favorite color, the color of blue morpho butterflies. One had made Rey giggle when it landed on her nose at the botanical garden he’d taken her to as a kid.

Now she felt just like a butterfly, pinned down by his gaze, ready to spread her wings and fly.

In one fell swoop, he made quick work of removing his sweatpants and boxer briefs, and then crawled up the bed to hover over her and kiss her within an inch of her life. Her mouth opened automatically to his insistent tongue, and she reached around to drag her nails up and down his back, eliciting a pleasurable groan from him. Supporting himself on one elbow, he explored her body enthusiastically with the other hand, grasping at her throat and then quickly moving on to greedily palm at her tits. 

“Fucking love your little tits, Peaches.” 

His breaths grew faster and his cock rested heavily against her stomach, already dripping for her. She still had her t-shirt and panties on, even though he was already completely nude. It was as if he was so carried away that he wasn’t thinking straight, his tough guy act nowhere to be seen. 

Maybe Morning Ben was more romantic and less of a control freak than Night Ben, or perhaps she was onto something, after all, that she had power here too, but of a different kind. 

“I’m glad,” she replied breathily. 

He dropped to her right side and pulled her close to his chest, hooking her right leg over his hip so that he was sort of spooning her, even though her back stayed flat on the bed. It left him free to roam the entirety of her body, and he did so eagerly, squeezing her breasts together in one wide span of his palm, trailing his hand roughly down to her panties and yanking them to the side, exposing her dripping wet center. He worked the thread of her thong loose and hooked the string under the swell of her ass so it stayed put, leaving all of her on display and open for his touch.

“You know how much I love the color blue, don’t you Peach,” he asked rhetorically, pushing her shirt up and pulling the cups of her matching bralette down.

Somehow being half dressed like this made her feel even more exposed than simply being naked. She could feel his skin hot on hers as he mouthed at her neck and cupped her jaw to pull her in for another kiss. Her mind couldn’t help but wander to the plug and what he had planned for her, but now, it simply felt like he wanted to kiss her, and touch her, and cradle her in his arms. 

It was unusually and surprisingly tender.

His hand trailed down, finally, and he began expertly rubbing her slit with the flat pads of his fingers, dipping down between her folds to draw her slick up over her sensitive clit in slow lazy patterns, ramping her up by a million more degrees. 

Insistent and rock hard, he pressed his erection into her hip and she clenched in hopeful anticipation that he’d fill both of her holes with it this morning. She’d only had him once, but she already knew that she would never get enough of being full of him.

“Feels good, sir,” she moaned as he nipped at her earlobe. 

“I want my princess to come first,” he said as he dipped his middle finger inside her, eliciting a surprised gasp. “Come for me and then I’m gonna fill your tight little ass with that plug,” he added with a firm swipe of his tongue up the side of her neck. 

Two more fingers found their way inside and his thumb worked her clit as he continued laving at her throat and ear, alternating his hot tongue with gentle kisses. 

“Please,” she murmured, turning her head to burrow into the crease of his shoulder as he increased the pace on her clit. “So close.”

“Gonna put the plug in and fuck your little pussy. Little whore wants both her holes stuffed, doesn’t she?”  
  


“Aah!” she shrieked as the orgasm tumbled through her whole body, her muscles pulling tight and then releasing until she was boneless as she contracted around his fingers. She watched as he gave her a light massage with his whole hand, spreading her juices around until her pussy glistened with it. 

He could just slide right in.

“Good girl,” he chuckled with a hint of pride in his voice. “Where’s your present?” 

“Under the mattress on my side,” she responded, her eyes still closed as she floated on the remnants of her bliss. “It’s clean and ready.”

He leapt up and rounded the bed to retrieve it, pulling it out of the box along with the lube she had coupled it with. “Roll on your side baby,” he asked nicely as he applied a generous amount of lube to the plug, and then to her as she presented herself to him.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he praised, delivering a firm slap that made her startle. The pain wasn’t as bad as the other day, almost as if she’d become inured to it. In fact, it felt good, a bright bloom of sensation across her skin that left only a craving for more in its wake.

“Thank you sir,” she responded, wiggling her ass in kind.

He laughed, smoothing his palm over her backside and spreading her wide. She braced herself for the metal to breach the tight ring of her ass but resolved to stay still as he pressed in. Gently and slowly, he pressed it inside, just as she had done that morning. As she peeked over her shoulder, she saw him watching it in awe, his lips parted and his expression joyful at the sight of it disappearing inside her with each subtle twist. It wasn't long before it was fully seated inside. He knelt down next to the bed and admired her, grasping at her and spreading her apart before releasing her and watching her ample bottom bounce when he let go. 

“What a beautiful fucking sight,” he remarked. “You’re so good for me, Peaches.” He stood up and joined her back on the bed and she rolled onto her back again so he could resume the same position, nestled against her side, her leg pulled back over his hips, so she was spread wide to the ceiling. 

“I try, sir,” she responded, looking him in the eyes. “I want this as much as you do.”

His eyes lit up with gratitude and he kissed her softly, wefting his hands through her hair. "I'm so happy to hear that, princess."

So enamored she was with his sweetness and the romantic overtures of his loving glances, she hardly noticed until he was slamming inside of her, jolting her body and making her cry out. 

“You like that, Peaches?” he grunted, slowly pulling almost all the way out again and thrusting back in again. “Fuck, so fucking wet.”

_There it is._

_Sweetness._

_Darkness._

It was so intense, having both sides of him and both holes filled at the same time. The torturous drag of his cock nearly leaving her before forcing itself back in, was exquisite and unpredictable, especially since it was so much tighter with the plug inside. His hips began a slow yet steady rhythm as he took care to not slip out because of the angle. He reached over to pinch her nipples where they peeked out above her bra cups. 

“S-so full,” she whined as her universe narrowed to the slide of him inside of her as it competed for space in her tight channel, the raunchy pleasure of her filled holes hurtling her towards a second orgasm. 

“Tell me how it feels baby,” he commanded, returning his fingers to her clit with the lightest pressure, making her clench around him and the plug. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

She nodded, her mouth forming a silent “O.” 

“Fuck babygirl, fuck,” he grunted picking up the pace, beginning to lose himself. “Come on this cock, princess. Little baby whore filled to the brim. Gonna fuck your other little hole next. Can’t wait any longer,” he admitted as he neared his own release.

She shuddered as the orgasm overtook her, more intense than the last, her pussy pulsating around his length as he held himself all the way into the hilt until they were coming in unison. She screamed at the added pressure of him bulging inside of her, painting her walls with his hot spend, the plug still competing for space. 

_Full. So full. No more room._

Her mind short-circuited and she was breathless as he rolled onto his back, slipping out of her in the process. She felt every drop leak out of her onto the comforter below, all of her senses heightened. All she could do was giggle as the aftershocks made her clench and unclench her whole body like a fist as each one passed like a shiver.

He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, actually spooning her this time. Thankful for the warmth, even though she wasn’t technically cold, she continued to shudder with pleasure. The plug prolonged the sensations even further until there were no thoughts left in her brain.

“Sir,” she murmured into his bicep where it caged her in. 

“Yes, Peaches?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“That was so fuggin good,” she slurred, laughing even more.

  
“Silly girl,” he cooed. “We’re just getting started.”

She cracked an eye open. 

_Oh, yeah._

“I forgot about school,” she half-groaned, half-laughed. “Mom and Dad are gonna kill me.”

As if on cue, her phone rang, startling them both. 

She sat up and scrambled to find her jeans at the foot of the bed, giving Ben a full show of her bejeweled asshole as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She sat back on her heels and regarded the phone screen, her eyes widening.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she announced fearfully. “It’s the school. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.”  
  


Suddenly he was right behind her, pulling her back to lean against his chest. “Let it go to voicemail, I’ll call them in a bit. It’s okay, Peaches.”

She turned around to look at him. “Ben, I could get in big trouble!”

“You're such a sweet girl, princess. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll take care of it. I’ll take the heat from your parents if it comes to that.”

She relaxed just a teensy bit, and her shoulders dropped. “Really? Are you sure?”

He took the phone from her hand and placed it on the bed behind him. “Absolutely,” he reassured her with a winning smile. “Now,” he continued. “Why don’t you lay face down and I’ll take that plug out for you, okay baby?”

Excitement roiled through her veins. 

It was happening.

“Yes sir,” she happily responded, crawling up the bed to lay face down, resting her head on the comforter and pressing her body flat into the mattress.

“Perfect, Peaches,” he praised, kneading her bum with both hands and spreading her cheeks apart. “Look at you. So fucking sweet.”

She wiggled her bottom unintentionally and he delivered a firm slap to her behind. 

_Fuck, that felt good._

“Thank you sir,” she added, hoping it would warrant her more of his firm hand.

“Now just breathe and relax for me baby, don’t tighten up.” He grasped the end of the plug and slowly worked it out. She had briefly googled earlier that it would help to relax her jaw, so she concentrated on the pleasurable sensation of having it removed, and her mouth opened of its own accord anyway.

Once it was out he tossed it to the far corner of the bed and leaned down to immediately replace it with his tongue. 

“Ben!” she let out a gasp as he added fingers to her pussy and worked her other hole with his mouth. He reached underneath to press sloppy, wet circles into her clit.

“Want you to come for me one more time baby. Want you to be ready to take me in this little hole. So fucking tiny,” he observed as he plunged two fingers in and out of her pussy as his tongue worked the other, more forbidden hole.

She clung to her sheets as he did his best to overwhelm her. “I’m gonna come! I’m gonna fuckin' come!” she yelled, as she did just that seconds later. It’s like she didn’t even have to try anymore, he pulled each orgasm out of her like thread from a spool.

He gave her one last triumphant lick and then raise her hips a few inches up off the bed with both hands as he knelt between her legs. He grabbed the lube bottle and poured a generous amount over her furled hole and watched it drip down to her pussy below, before applying it to himself.

He leaned all the way down, holding himself up on one hand to murmur in her ear as he began teasing her with the head of his dick. “Gonna fuck you now. That plug is nothing compared to me. Say it.”  
  


“It’s nothing!” she responded, delirious with her multiple orgasms and little to no break in between.

“Say you want me to fuck your ass,” he barked at her, continuing to press the head of his cock against her tight rim. “I want to hear how desperate you are for it. What a little whore you are for me. Letting me fill all your holes, letting me take you wherever, do whatever I want. Tell me.”

“Fuck my ass, sir, please!” she began to beg. “Want it so bad. I’m your little whore. All I want is for you to fill me with your cum.”

He slapped her backside again and leaned down on one hand, grasping himself with the other. “That’s right,” he replied as he notched himself at her puckered hole. She moaned as he pressed it in. “Take it you filthy little slut,” he added as the tip slipped inside. 

He let out a low, guttural groan in chorus with her own deep, animalistic vocalizations. He took his time feeding himself inside her, inch by inch, taking care not to hurt her. She marveled at his self restraint and wondered when the beast would emerge—when he’d forget she was a whole person instead of the amalgamation of all of his favorite holes. 

“Princess, fuck,” he declared, his voice straining as he worked himself inside with short little thrusts, coating his shaft with the lube on each return. “Tell me how much you love it,” he commanded, starting to sound desperate.

“I love it. I love it so much.”

“Yeah? You’re a dirty little whore who loves having your ass filled?”

“Yes sir,” she moaned loudly into the sheets as she felt him bottom out.

He paused once he was fully seated, and just let them both breathe for a few moments. “You feel so fucking good, Peaches. I can’t believe I get to fill this little hole. My perfect princess.”

Soon, he began gentle thrusts in and out, only pulling out half way, none of the roughness of earlier. She wondered if she had it in her to come again, her mind drifting on the edge of bliss.

And then her phone rang again.

“Fuck!” he yelled and her eyes snapped open. “It’s the goddamn school again,” he complained, reaching over to grab her phone. 

“What are you doing?” she asked over her shoulder, fear creeping in, making her clench down on him.

“Jesus Christ princess,” he remarked and she watched in horror as his thumb swiped across the screen and he held it to his ear.

“Hello?” he answered calmly as her heart pounded in her ears. 

Her life was over.

“Yeah hi, sorry. This is her Uncle Ben. Her parents are out on business and she’s uh,” he looked at her and winked, giving her a gentle thrust of his hips. She nearly yelped at the sensation but kept her lips clamped tight. “She’s not feeling well today. Sorry I meant to call and just got caught up taking care of her, you know how it is. Poor kid just needs some rest.”

A few 'uh-huh’s,' 'greats,' and a 'thank you' later, he hung up the call and tossed the phone aside once more.

“Ben!” she chided him as he resumed his thrusting. 

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t be embarrassed. No one knows I’m balls deep in your ass right now,” he joked with a slap. “So good and quiet for me, keeping our little secret like always.”

She moaned as he moved faster now, hunching over her as began to rut like a wild animal. “Sir, please!” she cried out, unsure of what she was asking for as he got carried away, no longer daunting her with his dirty phrasing, but truly lost in the moment.

As he neared his climax, her oversensitized clit butted up against the small mound of blanket bunched up beneath her. Dissatisfied with just that, she reached down and slid her hand beneath to take matters into her own––hand. All it took was a few rough circles before she was coming again, seizing up around him and dragging him into the undertow with her. He growled his release as he filled her ass with ropes of his hot cum.

He collapsed over her, pulling her into him as he softened and slipped out. But before she knew it, he had found the plug again and was gently, and wordlessly, working it back inside of her. He laid back down on his side and pulled her body towards him so her back was flush against his chest, the little spoon to his big spoon, as he started kissing her skin.

“I love you, Rey,” he spoke clearly and assuredly, making her eyes pop open in response.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it in her eighteen years. It was a given. But it wasn’t ‘Love you little princess’, or “Love ya Peaches.’

She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes glistening. “I love you too, Ben. I’ve loved you my whole life.” 

He held her face as they kissed, and it felt like it was their own little world. No one else existed here but them.

Sated and content, she quickly fell asleep and Ben joined her soon after.

++++

What felt like five minutes had passed when she awoke, squirming in his arms, her inner thighs still sticky with their shared cum. He awoke shortly after, and then made slow, sensual love to her again, the plug still inside of her. They were mostly quiet, just watching each other until they came again.

It finally felt like he was done testing her, that now that she had given him everything he wanted, he didn’t have to be so aggressive anymore. They were in this together now, or at least she hoped. Anything seemed possible with him.

When they were finally, fully spent, they took a shower together, taking turns soaping each other up and laughing.

Once back downstairs, Ben made her favorite: grilled cheese and tomato soup. They sat together at the kitchen island and talked about her upcoming college tours, ones he had already carefully arranged for her, including one at Chandrila University, where Ben had gone. As he spoke excitedly about its libraries and STEM labs, her mind drifted to a possible future where they were husband and wife. She could pretend, just for today, that this was their house, and that he would cook for her and then eat her out on every available surface. 

They made lasagna for dinner that night and then played video games the rest of the afternoon. He fucked her over the back of the basement couch, then on top of the dining room table, where later that night, they all enjoyed a lovely meal together.

Just one big happy family.

She wondered if the smell of sex filled the whole house or just her room, but she had left some windows open just in case.

++++

Over the weekend, Ben met Bazine at the lawyer’s office to sign the final papers that would officially end their marriage. Rey felt like a weight had been lifted, even though he’d technically been hers for a whole week. 

Or perhaps he’d been hers her entire life, she just hadn’t known.

The following week was a blur of school getting busier and Ben being out late looking at apartments. He let her know one night––as she was warming his cock while playing Animal Crossing––that he had found a place right near Chandrila U, just in time for their upcoming tour, and maybe they could go see it together. It was like he had planned it perfectly, since her parents were going to the local hot rod show downtown to advertise their services and couldn’t join them, like they’d originally planned to.

It bothered her a little that Ben had already gotten excited about having her attend this one specific school, like he had already made the decision for her. There were other options, of course, but this one was two hours away, while Rey had hoped to go to a school either closer to home or clear across the country. She just wasn't sure yet.

“We can just be together without having to worry. Of course we’ll tell them eventually, but don’t you just want to enjoy what we have for a little while?” he quietly argued the next night, while slowly fingering her under their shared blanket during a movie while her parents were making popcorn and getting sodas out of the garage.

It was always so hard to fight him when she was on the cusp of coming. He smugly sucked her cum off his fingers as her parents returned from the kitchen, thankfully with individual bowls. She scrunched her nose at Ben in disdain as she took a soda from her dad and he gave her one of his shit-eating grins she loved to hate. 

++++

The day of the Chandrila U tour, the first one they would be taking together, Ben took her out for breakfast in town and it felt almost like a real date. Far from anyone either of them knew, they could just be. 

Over eggs and bacon, he gushed excitedly about the local museums and the “incredible” planetarium. She smiled at her dorky Uncle Benji, the nerdy side of whom had always been so endearing to her, just as much as the dark angry sex god that had ravaged every bit of her body.

She wasn’t super excited about Chandrila U to be perfectly honest. It was where everyone went when they didn’t want to stay in her hometown, but didn’t want to leave the state. It seemed more like it was convenient for Ben, which irked her the more and more she thought about it.

Was he just doing the same thing her parents were doing—using her as a proxy for their own stunted lives? What if she wanted to go to Korra College in the valley? What then? What if she wanted to go to Paris and study art instead of following in Ben’s scientific footsteps? He had paid her application fees for Coruscant College on the other side of the country, but maybe that had just been to humor her.

It occurred to her that she’d been so busy entertaining everyone else’s fantasies that she’d never developed any of her own.

She pasted on a fake smile for his sake, since he did seem so excited. It didn’t mean she had to go along with it. For once, it didn’t feel as easy as all the other times he’d pushed past her resistance and taken whatever he wanted. 

This was her whole future, not just something silly like her imaginary maidenhood. This was who she was going to become for the rest of her life. Shouldn’t she have a say in that? 

The tour itself was predictably dull, except for the highlight of the entire lacrosse team passing by in their practice uniforms. One tall, muscular player winked at her and his buddies elbowed him, making him grin and blush. Rey couldn’t help but smile shyly and curl a lock of her hair behind her ear in response. This was a boy, a young man, only a little older than she was, and cute too. An alternate path flashed before her, if only for a split second before Ben possessively grasped her hand and pulled her back towards the rest of the tour group. And he didn’t let go of it, even after they were well past the team of fit, sweaty, college-age guys. 

Inside the hushed academic building, they were allowed to branch off and explore the different wings for a while before reconvening in the cafeteria for lunch. As they ambled through the marble-floored halls, Ben looked at her expectantly and kissed her hand.   
  


“So, do you love it?” he asked, almost puppy dog-like. 

_God, why does he have to have the prettiest hazel brown eyes?_

“It’s uh,” she struggled to find a nice way to say she actually hated it. “It’s okay I guess.”

He scoffed. “Really? Just okay? Did you see the library Rey? It’s incredible. And the STEM building is state of the art. They’ll really set you up nice here for an internship too.”

“Yeah,” she interjected, having heard these highlights far too many times already. He was being almost as aggressive as her mom when it came to learning French tourist phrases like ‘ooh ay la dooblah-vay-say.’ She was getting really tired of people pushing things on her that they clearly wanted.

He stopped walking as they reached a little alcove cut into the wall with a few upholstered chairs in it. “Rey,” his voice darkened. “I’m starting to feel like you’re not into this at all. I’m doing this for us, you know. We can have a future here." He put his hands on his hips, like he did when he was stressed or frustrated. "You’re being a little selfish don’t you think?”

Suddenly she couldn’t take anymore, shrugging off his hand and crossing her arms over her chest. “ _I’m_ being selfish. That’s hilarious,” she huffed. “ _No_ ,” she continued. “You're doing this for _you_. You haven’t once asked me what I want,” she scowled. “You’re too busy getting a boner over the quad or whatever. I don’t even know what a quad is, Ben.”

“Peaches,” his voice became a warning as he backed her against the wall, out of sight in the little niche they had happened upon. As her back hit the wall he cupped her ass and lifted her up swiftly to wrap her legs around him, her little corduroy mini skirt hitching up in the process. She clung to his leather bomber jacket at his sides as he held her pinned. 

“What are you doing?” she questioned halfheartedly, pretending like her pulse hadn't started racing the moment he grabbed her. 

“I’m taking care of you, princess,” he gruffed, reaching between them to unfasten his pants and pull his dick out, holding her up with his other hand. “You should let me.”

“Ben we can’t, someone’ll see. And I don't have to let you do anything,” she protested quietly with tiny, ineffectual slaps to his chest as he ignored her, tearing a hole in her tights. He yanked so hard at the gusset of her panties that he rent them in two. As always, she was already wet for him and he plunged into her as easily as a diver breaching the surface of a pool, without so much as a splash.

“Call me sir,” he growled as he closed his hand over her mouth as he thrust into her, muffling the tiny whimpers that escaped her throat. 

  
“No,” she mumbled into his hands, her eyes blazing with defiance, even as they began to roll back into her head. 

“Since when do you tell me no?” His lips formed a sneer as he grunted and fucked her into the wall, lowering his hand to her throat to press firmly at the sides until she saw stars. She had a feeling that he no intention of letting her come, even though it felt so fucking good, especially knowing that someone could walk by at any moment. 

She recalled his punishment in the living room. This felt no different. He was making a fucking _point_. 

It was over before it had even started, and soon enough she was back on her feet, cum dripping down her thighs as she straightened her skirt and he tucked himself away unceremoniously. Her ripped panties clung to her hips under the skirt but the shreds of it hung down and tickled her skin as she moved. She would have to drive all the way home like this.

It pissed her off.

“You’re a monster,” she spat in his direction, fists clenched at her sides as he smoothed his hand over his mouth and chin. 

He startled, his eyes full of pain as he regarded her, clearly regretting what he had just done. This wasn’t a little sexy game in the safety of her suburban house. 

He had crossed another line, but this time he had done it without her. 

She suddenly felt _used_ , and it dawned on her that maybe that’s all she had ever been.

Used by her family to make something more of their lives than what they could do on their own.

Used by Ben as a distraction from his disaster of a marriage, until he could end it, and then distract himself even more from his stupid divorce.

As she wrestled with this epiphany, he lowered his arms and looked at her like she had kicked his dog.

“You’re right, I am.” The smug, princely tone he usually had when he was seducing her was now reduced to a sad, chastened one.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes which she hastily wiped away. She had been so stupid. Just a lovesick little girl, expecting adults to have her best interests in mind. All they ever cared about were themselves, and she had fallen for it. Even if they all loved her, they were still three of the most selfish fucking people she’d ever known.

Maybe they all needed a wakeup call.

“I should tell my parents,” she looked up at him, eyes welling with angry tears. “I should,” her voice faltered as she choked back a sob. “I should end this. This is so wrong,” her voice continued to break. “It’s always been wrong.”

He came closer, tentative, reaching out for her arm which she shrugged away. “Don’t fucking touch me,” she bit out.

“Rey,” he whispered, barely audible. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” she nearly laughed, incredulous. “I’m not doing anything. I’m just pointing out the truth. And what?” she huffed mockingly. “Were you going to propose at lunch? Take me to me your new apartment and fuck me before we headed home to my fucking parents? Don’t you see how crazy this is?”

“Peaches, I—“

Not that. She could no longer stomach that he had turned her innocent childhood nickname into a dirty word. She’d rather be called a filthy little whore than that right now. It hurt her heart to think of all she would lose if she gave him up. If she lost him because of how wrong this all was. But it hurt just as much to think of everything she’d have to give up if she chose to keep him instead.

It wasn’t fucking fair and it was all his fault.

“Ben,” she fixed him with her defeated, teary gaze. “What do you want from me?” 

He dropped to his knees before her and wrapped his hands around her knees. Pulling her closer, he pressed his forehead into her stomach and began crying. It started with a sniffle and graduated to a deeper, more despaired sound emerging from the back of his throat. She stood stunned, only to begin petting his hair, eager to comfort him in spite of her rage, as his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

He looked up at her, the trails of his tears staining his cheek like wet ribbons. “I just want to take care of you, give you everything you could ever need," he declared, his expression sincere. "You’re my whole life, Rey. You always have been. Don’t you know that?”

When he’d first shown her his darkness, it hadn’t scared her then. She felt fine when he pressured her into giving up her body for him, making her take his cock and his cum, making her sneak around and play his little games. It had made her feel nervous and uncertain, but also alive.

It scared her now.

This powerful, beautiful man down on his knees for her, begging for her love. It terrified her.

She knew that even if she walked away right now, that he would never stop. That he had wanted her her whole life and plotted and planned, and waited for the day when he could finally claim her. That he didn’t exist unless she did, unless she wanted him in return.

If he was going to consume her completely, it would be a mutual act. He would give all of himself and take all of her in the process. 

In accepting that, she began to feel peaceful, knowing that in his arms she would never want for anything, that he would move heaven and earth to make her happy, even as the dark side of the coin told her that neither of them would make it out of this unscathed. 

They had walked through the gates of hell together only to find their own fucked up version of heaven. 

She closed her eyes and pictured the fresh ink on the divorce papers, and the countless zeros that defined his off-shore fortune. She envisioned the empty apartment waiting a few blocks away for her to fill with pieces of herself. She would hang her heart on the wall, and set her brain on the little decorative table by the door. 

Even as all of her upbringing and common sense dictated that she should revile it, this surrendering, she knew deep down how badly she wanted all of that, craved it even. She wanted to be cherished by him, his singular object of obsession and devotion. 

When had she ever not been?

At least he was honest about his intentions, unlike her parents. He was honest about the fact that she and she alone gave him purpose and a reason to get out of bed in the morning, and all he wanted in return was her mind, her body––her very soul.

She could either give in to him, let him take her over completely and lose herself in the process, or step into the power that she had always had, all along.

During her life-altering reverie, he had stood up and was facing her, eyes pleading as he gave her a little space to think. 

He reached out for her hand and she stared at it, blinking, considering before she crossed the final threshold. But instead of falling into an abyss, she would rise and land in his arms, and they would face whatever consequences there were, together.

“Rey,” he started, his hand outstretched, his eyes trembling with unshed tears and the unspoken request.

_Join me._

“Please,” he begged, his lip trembling.

She looked him in the eye, a tear streaming down her cheek.

And took his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey friends! It means a lot to me that you connected to this story that I needed to tell. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **  
> 
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
